The complicated love life of Zoe Hanna
by Casualtyfan911
Summary: This is a Zax (Zoe/Max) FanFiction that is based around their relationship in the ED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first FanFiction which will be based around the BBC Casualty pairing Zoe and Max (Zax). All characters are owned by Casualty.**

**This story is set after the episode where Zoe and Max spent the night together and will progress from there. **

**Well I'll stop talking now and get on with it. If you like the story please R&R and let me know if you would like me to write any other FanFiction's or if you have any ideas for the story. If you would like to follow me on tumblr my username is Casualty911. **

Max leant in to kiss Zoe but she quickly pulled away to block the kiss.

"Okay... So not in your hospital but still inappropriate?" Max questioned wondering whether this was the moment that he had dreaded since he and Zoe kissed... Rejection but Zoe just stood there looking into Max's eyes not wanting to push him away but at the same time not wanting the risk of someone in the hospital seeing. Max moved out of her way as she walked off behind a pillar that was a couple of steps behind them. She seductively ran her finger down Max's back before he turned around with a cheeky grin on his face and started to kiss her. Zoe was the first to pull away and started to walk off, swinging her hips a little more than usual leaving him smiling to himself.

"Goodnight Dr. Hanna." He called after her, to which she simply turned around and smiled before heading towards her car. She knew she had Max under her spell and enjoyed the attention he gave her but at the same time she didn't want anyone to find out about them because she couldn't handle the gossiping and the rumours especially with Connie Beauchamp watching her every move.

**So I realise that was a tiny chapter but it was just to give you an idea as to where I am going to start writing the story from now. I am going to try and use as few real episodes as I can so that it keeps it original. Please R&R I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe arrived 30 minutes before her shift was due, purely to give her some alone time in her office without the interference of Connie. Zoe walked up to the front desk with a coffee in one hand and a mountain of files in the other to collect her post from Noel.

"You're in early today Zoe." Noel said placing Zoe's mail on top of her files.

"You know the early bird catches the worm and all that, Noel." To which Noel laughed as in all of his time that he has known Zoe she had never been a morning person, always turning up late for shifts and most of the time still hung-over from the night before.

Zoe stood by her office door trying to figure out how she was going to type in the pass code whilst her hands were full. Despite there being plenty of other staff around, Zoe was never one to accept defeat so she bend down with her arm full of files and tried to type in the pass code but little did she know that Max was behind her the whole time watching her struggle to open the door. Zoe pressed the wrong button by mistake causing her to curse under her breath which sparked Max to laugh and go over to her.

"Having a bit of trouble are we Dr. Hanna?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" Zoe asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Long enough to know that you need help. Go on then, what is it?"

"There is no way I am giving you the pass code to my office. You can take these and I'll open the door." She said handing the files to Max whilst opening the door. She walked in and placed the coffee on her desk before turning on her computer and forgetting Max was there.

"Sorry, you can just leave them there thank you." She said as Max set the folders on the edge of her desk before walking out of her office and into the staffroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal, Fletch and Noel were in the staffroom sitting on the sofa drinking coffee and talking about what they thought of the ladies in the hospital. They were on the subject of Lily as Max walked in.

"Don't pretend you would say no if she asked." Cal said to Fletch.

"If you haven't realised I am a married man." Fletch said to Cal showing him his wedding ring in an attempt to try and make his opinion exempt. Max walked in and threw his body down on the sofa with full force and joined the men in their conversation.

"Who shall we do next? Robyn." Cal said but this caused Max to make a gagging noise due to it being his sister that they were talking about.

"Okay, okay what about Zoe? I mean a woman in power who is easy on the eye..." Cal said whist Max had a huge grin on his face and Fletch nodded in approval of his choice this time.

"Yeah, like Zoe would ever go for any of you. She has a reputation for only dating the surgeons who are able to afford very expensive nights out" Noel said which made Max laugh but Cal immediately had a thought that came into his mind.

"Really? Well I propose the first ever-"

"It better not be another ED Olympics because my head still hurts from the last one." Max butted in.

"Not this time mate, we are going to have the first ever Zoe Hanna competition. The winner is the first one to kiss Zoe and the one who Zoe kisses back but you are not allowed to just kiss her out of the blue. Seem fair?" Cal said in a confident manner knowing that he had a way with the ladies but little did he know of Max and Zoe's relationship.

"And what if we win?" Max asked knowing that it was obvious that he would win over Zoe Hanna.

"Free drinks all night?"

"On one condition... You are not allowed to kiss any other girl until the competition is over and has been won by one of us." Max said knowing that the only girl he wanted to kiss would be Zoe.

"I can still kiss Nat though?" Fletch questioned and the others looked at each other and nodded knowing that Fletch was going through a rough patch with his wife.

"It's on" Noel said. Whilst Fletch reluctantly agreed knowing that if he took part he would get free drinks all night and it would only be a kiss to which Nat would not mind.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and of any other ideas that you have **


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere in the ED, the girls were in Tess' office greeting Linda who had returned back to the ED after she knew that her sister no longer needed any help with the kids back in Liverpool. Zoe walked in and gave Linda a hug whilst Robyn and Rita introduced themselves.

"So, any new fit guys in the hospital that I should know of?" Linda asked and Zoe just smiled.

"I've missed you, do you know that?" She said before pulling Linda in for another hug.

"I'm serious though Zo, anyone that I should keep an eye out for?" Linda persistently asked.

"Well... There's Caleb, who is a complete player but perfect for you. Ash and is still here but I'm guessing after your last date with him that's a no. Noel is still single which isn't a massive surprise but Fletch is married so I would stay away." Zoe said whilst looking at Tess whose gaze fell to the floor.

"And Max, but he's a Porter but is still good looking-" Rita added causing Robyn to punch her in a joking manner.

"And my brother." Robyn added before. Zoe had missed Max out on purpose as she knew that him and Linda would get along well but was worried that he would prefer Linda to her.

"Well as we are all single, what say we have ourselves a little fun?" Linda said in a mischievous manner.

"I'm listening." Rita and Robyn echoed at the same time.

"I think we single ladies should have a little bet amongst ourselves as to who can get a snog off of one of the boys that you just said earlier... Including Fletch?"

"There is no way I am snogging my brother!" Robyn quickly said.

"No of course not, but the first to get a proper, full on snog from Fletch, Max, Caleb or Noel will get free drinks for the whole night? You in Zo?" Linda questioned as she realised that Zoe hadn't said a word since she suggested the whole idea.

"I'm gonna pull out of this one. I've got Connie breathing down my neck I can't afford to-" At this moment Charlie opened the door and Linda threw herself at him giving him a hug as she had missed him as much as Zoe in the time she had been away.

"Charlie doesn't count." Said Tess who caused the others to laugh but Charlie was left confused.

"What don't I count towards?" He said as the rest of the girls went silent.

"Linda came up with the idea that whoever gets a snog off of Fletch, Max, Cal or Noel first gets free drinks for the whole night, but don't worry Charlie I have ruled myself out to focus on the department." Zoe said with a slight upset tone to her voice.

"Well Zoe as proud as I am that you turned down the opportunity for free drinks you may regret it because I heard that the same four boys have got their own competition to see who can get a kiss off of the one and only Zoe Hanna first." Zoe smiled as she knew this would give her an opportunity to spend a little more time with Max who could then blame it on the bet.

"Well no offense Zoe but you are ruled out of this bet. I need myself a snog and free drinks." Linda said which caused them all to laugh and then disperse throughout the ED to get on with the job in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in." Zoe shouted as she heard there was a knock at the door.

"I was wondering if you could look at these results for me, I would love your opinion." Cal said as Zoe picked up her Stethoscope and walked out of her office. Cal handed her the iPad with the scan results whilst looking over her shoulder.

"Cal, what is it that you are confused about here?" She asked

"Well, if you look here..." He said whilst he put his hand on her should and leant over her from behind zooming in on the iPad.

"I suspect a subdural hematoma but she insists that she didn't fall." His face was close to hers and they were looking into each other's eyes, whilst the other three guys were watching from the sidelines.

"Well, I suspect that she is lying to you."

"How can a woman possibly lie in front of a guy like me?" He asked moving in even close to Zoe.

"Well Dr. Knight not all women are prone to your charming ways, especially..." Zoe said moving closer towards his ear and whispering

"Especially if it is for a bet." She turned around to see the other oblivious to what Zoe had just said to Cal.

"Right, I give up. It's obvious Cal is going to win" Noel said.

Zoe dragged Cal over to the others which to them looked as if she was holding Cal's hand.

"Well done Cal, you win. Now can we just get back to work?" Max said in a jealous manner. At this point the girls had gathered in the background waiting to see who Zoe would choose to kiss.

"Anyone would think that you are jealous Max." Zoe said as she winked at him making the boys realise that she secretly knew about the bet.

"Well, at least I would have shared my drinks with you Zoe, this lot here would have drank the lot." Fletch said defensively. Noel was slightly embarrassed about the whole situation and just stood there in silence.

Zoe rolled her eyes and went to walk away before turning on her heels to face Max.

"Have you got a spare cigarette?" She asked realising that she was out. He just gave her a cheeky smile.

"It'll cost you." Max said pulling a full packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. At that moment Zoe had just about had enough and took a step forward towards the guys. She slowly leaned in towards Fletch and the quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be expecting free drinks off of you later." At which point the others sighed in disappointment before Zoe leant in towards Max and kissed him too, only this time Max responded which made the whole thing look a lot more passionate than the kiss between Zoe and Fletch.

"For that I will be expecting the whole packet" Zoe said as she took the packet of cigarettes off of Max who was still experiencing shock from her public display of affection towards him.

"Get in there my son." Fletch said towards Max which caused Noel and Cal to shake his hand.

"I'll take what I can get." Max said before walking off with Noel who was asking a million questions about what it was like to kiss Zoe Hanna.

At this point Cal just turned towards the girls who were still watching, which caused him to go slightly red knowing that the girls had all seen him rejected, but he composed himself.

"Anyone for round 2 ladies?" He asked as a joke but to his surprised Linda jumped at the chance and gave him a full on snog winning the bet for the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe stood outside in her usual position and lit a cigarette that she had just claimed from Max. She took her first drag and leant back against the wall appreciating the silence from the ED and Connie Beauchamp. Zoe was so caught up in her own little world she hadn't realised Max standing next to her.  
"Zoe..." Max said.  
"Sorry I was in a world of my own."  
"I could tell. Still daydreaming about our public kiss in front of the staff?" Max questioned knowing full well that Zoe would probably be regretting her decision.  
"Aha, very funny! But it did get me these." She said waving the full pack of cigarettes in front of Max's face.  
"Give us one. I'm dying for a puff and that was my only pack."  
"Well I could... but then again I did earn them." Zoe loved teasing Max but this time Max just leant in closer towards Zoe and whispered.  
"I could make it up to you later."  
"As tempting as that sounds I'm working late tonight so maybe I'll just keep them." Zoe teased slowly placing the cigarettes in her blazer pocket. At this point Max slowly moved closer to Zoe and put his hands on her waist pulling her into his chest. This made Zoe quiet as Max had this power over her that made her weak. He slowly moved his hands down to her hips and just at that moment he pulled the cigarette box out of Zoe's pocket. Zoe grabbed Max's hand but he pulled her in and kissed her.  
"I'll get you back for that Max Walker."  
"Only if that's a promise Dr. Hanna." He said contently walking away after getting his cigarettes back and flirting with the boss.

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I love reading them all, they make my day. I will upload a few more chapters today to make up for my lack of updating yesterday. If you have any ideas please let me know but please continue to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet day in the ED and Tess and Connie had to give another talk on the challenges facing major trauma centres at a hospital a bit further away than St. James'. This meant that Zoe was in a good mood as Connie wasn't going to be present in the ED for the whole day.

Zoe walked through the main doors with a large smile on her face greeting all of the nurses in her path.  
"Good morning Louise, any post for me today?"  
"Someone's in a good mood. Wait I thought you were on a trauma course today?" Louise stated before handing Zoe the pile of post.  
"I cancelled it. I couldn't turn up an opportunity to run the ED without Mrs. Beauchamp on my case. I shall be spending my day as I please without any interference." She said before walking away causing Louise to laugh. Zoe walked into her office placing a couple of files on Connie's desk that she couldn't be bothered to deal with and then grabbing her stethoscope and walking out into reception.

Max, Cal, Noel, Louise, Rita and Robyn were crowded around the reception area.  
"Well we have to do something today to mark the lack of female interference. With Zoe on a course and Connie away with Tess giving another talk we are totally free of women. I feel it almost a tradition now". Noel said which caused the girls to roll their eyes.  
"Well I for one want no part in it." Rita said to which Robyn linked arms with her and they walked away whilst Louise got back to work failing to mention that Zoe had decided to cancel her course and work instead.  
"We never did finish the ED Olympics, although it was clear that I was winning" Cal said.  
"Yeah right, whatever helps you sleep at night. It's obvious that I would've won if we had more time but we didn't so we'll never know." Max retaliated to Cal's bragging.  
"Well why don't we put that theory to the test? I propose the second ever ED Olympic Games. What do you say?"  
"I'm in but I'll be there purely to judge." Noel immediately said.  
"Well as much as I'd love to, my head is still hurting from the last time."  
"Just because you know you won't be able to beat me." Cal said trying to spark a response in Max.  
"Fine, count me in and let the second ED Olympics begin."  
At this moment Zoe walked through the doors and stood behind Max causing Noel and Cal to pretend to get on with some work.  
"No female interference for the whole day again. What have we done to deserve this?" Max asked with a huge grin on his face to which Cal and Noel just shook their head causing Max to turn round and see Zoe standing there with her hands on her hips. Max froze on the spot.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and you can go and get me a coffee." Zoe said smiling as she walked away.

Max quickly whipped his phone out of his pocket and began to text Zoe.

_You know I didn't mean you! Please don't be mad. M X_

His phone immediately buzzed back as Zoe replied back.

_Yeah, yeah. And I'm not mad. Z_

Max was a little worried as Zoe didn't reply with an X so he tried to use his natural charm to win her round again.

_How could I mean you when seeing your bum in them tight dresses everyday is what keeps me going ;) Look Zo I didn't mean it. M X_

Zoe smiled as she couldn't help but fall for Max's charm every time.

_You are a charmer Walker and honestly I'm not mad. Z X_

Max breathed a sigh of relief and took a patient up for a scan.


	8. Chapter 8

It was mid afternoon and what was usually their busiest time of the day actually seemed pretty quiet for once. Zoe went out for a cigarette in the hope of seeing Max but he didn't show like he normally does causing Zoe to wonder where he could be. She walked into the ED and bumped into Rita and Robyn who were gossiping about a gorgeous guy who they had just treated in cubicles. Zoe walked over to the front reception desk and realised that Noel wasn't there either and instantly knew that the boys were up to something.  
"Louise, where's Noel?" Zoe questioned causing Louise to stutter a little.  
"In the toilet, I think"  
"Don't lie to me Louise. Robyn or Rita, where's Max?"  
"He, um... Took a um... Patient to another ward." Robyn said looking down to the floor.  
"If someone doesn't tell what's going on, you two will be stuck in cubicles for the week and Louise I'll ask if the cleaners could use your help next week." Zoe said marking her authority. As much as she hated to do it she wanted to know everything that was going on in her hospital.  
"They're in the basement." Louise quickly replied and the others glared at her.  
"What? These hands are not made for cleaning!" She said.  
"They did this last time as well."Rita added and Robyn just nodded.  
"Thank you. I'll make sure it's dealt with." Zoe said before she briskly walked away with a huge smile on her face knowing that Max's face would be priceless when she shows up.

Max had just won the wheelchair race meaning that the score was now 2-1 with Cal in the lead. This round was really important otherwise Cal would win the whole competition. The next activity was gurney surfing. Both Max and Cal had to stand on the gurneys and using a broom try and reach the other end of the basement as quick as possible. The gurneys were left in the basement because they were old and breaking apart making it harder for Max and Cal to stand on.

"3, 2, 1 RACE!" Noel shouted. At this moment the sound of high heels coming down the basement stairs echoed meaning all of the staff heard and turned around to see Zoe there but unfortunately Max and Cal didn't hear and continued to race and trying to and push each other off of the gurney. Zoe dismissed all of the nurses but kept Noel behind dragging him down to the other end so that Max and Cal could see her. She stood at the end with her hands on her hips and Noel at her side trying to signal for them to stop. Max was the first to look up and see Zoe.  
"Oh shit!" He said loud enough for Cal to hear. This caused Cal to look up and see Max staring at Zoe and not thinking about what he was doing so he took this opportunity to use the broom and push him off of the bed which made Zoe gasp. As Max fell he cut his arm on a loose part of the gurney that was sticking out then crashed into Cal's forcing him against the wall grazing his face and arm.

Max held his arm and it was evident that the cut was pretty deep. Zoe rushed towards him and bent down taking off her jacket and holding it tight against his arm.  
"That was your favourite jacket." Max whispered in pain.  
"Well despite your stupidity, I guess you're kind of worth it." She said as she winked at him.  
"Just kind of?"  
"Hold that on your arm and apply pressure. You're still in trouble by the way." Zoe walked over to Cal as Max quietly giggled to himself.  
"Let me look at that cut Cal." She said feeling around the cut to make sure no major damage was evident.  
"Okay, both of you up to the ED now. Cal get your cuts cleaned up and Max come with me, I'll have to stitch and clean that cut. Noel you are not being let off lightly either. I want to see all three of you in my office at the end of your shift." She said whilst walking back over to Max and helping him up before following him back to the ED.

**Hope you like this chapter; sorry for any mistakes I'm not the best with spelling and grammar. Basically if you didn't already know, a gurney is the bed with wheels that the ambulance crew use to transfer patients from the ambulance to the ED. I hope you are enjoying this story and please R&R it makes my day reading all of your comments****. **


	9. Chapter 9

Max followed Zoe into her office.  
"Fletch, could I have a suture kit in here please?" Zoe asked as Fletch quickly grabbed a tray and handed it to Zoe before he spotted Max sitting in her office.  
"Are you two finishing where you left off yesterday?" Fletch said laughing before Zoe hit him and the shut the door in his face. She put the suture kit on the table and walked over to Max who had moved into Zoe's chair and had his feet on the desk.  
"I could get used to being the boss." Max joked.  
"Well don't get too comfortable, I need to get that arm seen to and besides Connie is already after that chair." She said whilst taking the jacket off of Max's arm and inspecting the damage.  
"Right, I'll clean this and then give you an injection so you won't feel the stitches." Zoe turned around and leant across the table to get the suture kit causing Max to be momentarily distracted by the sight in front of his eyes.  
She quickly turned round to see where his gaze was and she laughed to herself.  
"It's not my fault if you keep teasing me." Max said causing Zoe to laugh.  
"Right, you're going to have to stay still whilst I do this." She said and Max opened his legs slightly as Zoe took a step closer to him and he gave her his arm. Zoe started to clean the cut and Max winced in pain.  
"Stop being such a baby." She said trying hard to concentrate when picking up the needle and injecting it into Max's arm. She started to stitch up the cut and Max watched her face which was serious and filled with concentration. With his free arm, he placed it on Zoe's hip to which she smiled and he saw this so decided to move his hand and place it on her bum.  
"Oi cheeky, you're going to put me off and I'm nearly finished." She smiled.  
"Don't pretend like you're not enjoying it."  
"I didn't say that but I have to finish off... Then I'm all yours." She said with a cheeky wink. He quickly squeezed her bum causing her to let out a small squeak before he took his hand off and continued to watch her stitch his arm.

Zoe tied the last stitch and placed the needle and thread back on the tray, then turned to Max and looked at his arm.  
"Not bad if I must say so myself." She said admiring her hard work.  
"Thank you!" He said standing up and putting his arms around her neck.  
"Now you and I both know that isn't a proper thank you." Zoe said with a cheeky grin on her face before leaning in to give Max a kiss.  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"  
"Aha, no chance. I'll see you at the end of your shift."  
"I'm looking forward to it." He said slapping Zoe on the bum as he walked out before she could say anything leaving Zoe to stand in the middle of her office smiling to herself.

**Enjoy Casualty tonight everyone. I believe there is a bit of Zax in tonight's episode. Please, please continue to R&R I appreciate every review. Have a good weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

Max, Noel and Cal met in the staff room at the end of their shift to try and come up with a story that would get them in to less trouble.  
"I say we just tell her the truth, she is bound to be in a good mood without Connie present." Max said which caused the others to laugh.  
"I think we should just say how we planned it when we thought Zoe was away, which is sort of true. Then continue to explain how we had to continue with the plan so that we didn't let the female nurses down." Cal said and the others just nodded.  
"What Zoe doesn't know won't hurt her." Cal said but Zoe stood outside the staff room door eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"Well Zoe isn't stupid Cal she knows what goes on in her department." Max said.  
"We're screwed!" Noel and Cal echoed and at this moment Zoe walked through the door.  
"Indeed you are." She added causing them to hold their heads in their hands.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Max asked.  
"Let's just say long enough. How about we finish this in my office?" She said whilst the three men followed her to her office terrified of the consequences that they were about to face.

"Now that you've all got your cover story straight, would anyone care to tell me the true version of events?" All of the guys looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Zoe.  
"Okay... I guess I'm just going to have to pick one of you. Noel, seeing as you didn't get hurt would you care to tell me your part in all of this?"  
"I was purely there to judge the matches, every game needs an umpire."  
"And you thought this was a productive use of your time?" Zoe questioned causing Noel to quiet down.  
"Zoe, the ED was quiet, even you know that." Cal retaliated causing Max to shake his head.  
"I don't care how deserted the ED is. You are paid to do your job and in that description it doesn't say hold an ED Olympics. What if one of your patients deteriorated and there was no other doctor around, what then? Apologise to his family about your negligence and how you're sorry but you were engaged taking part in a stupid ED Olympics." Zoe was getting angrier the more she thought about what was going on in her department as she knew that if Guy Self caught word of this she would be fired on the spot.  
"Who was the mastermind behind all of this? Cal? Max? I already gather it wasn't Noel." All three men went quiet not wanting to pass all of the blame onto Cal.  
"Funny how you go quiet now Cal. I've been told by various members of staff that the idea was yours but I also know how, Max, you were just as much involved."  
"Look Zoe we are sorry, we know that an apology isn't good enough but that is all we can do. I promise you, we promise you that this will never happen again. I know it's no excuse but we thought what with Connie being away we could have a bit of fun for once. We wouldn't have even considered it if we knew you were here." Max spoke up for the first time.  
"You're right Max that is a feeble excuse but I appreciate the apology. You realise I can't let this go lightly but I am definitely not going to take it further because I can't take the risk of Guy Self finding out."  
"Thank you Zoe." They all echoed.  
"Don't thank me just yet. I expect you all to buy me drinks at the pub tonight." This caused them all to laugh and agree.  
"Good. Now get out of my office and I never want to hear about any one of you pulling a stunt like this again." All of them stood up and left the office apart from Max who made an excuse to the others allowing him to stay behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Max shut the door behind him and stood in the middle of Zoe's office whilst Zoe just looked at him and let out a loud sigh whilst pulling her hair back out of her face.

"You like to cause me trouble don't you?" She said in a joking manner.

"Well although I didn't intentionally mean for you to find out about all of this, it did allow us to spend more time together." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Hm..." Zoe replied not knowing quite what to say which made Max feel slightly hurt.

"Well I for one enjoyed our time together, didn't you?" Max questioned.

"No Max because for a second I thought that you'd seriously injured yourself. You scared me half to death and ruined my favourite jacket."

"... I didn't realise you cared." Max said realising that he was experiencing a different side to the Zoe Hanna that is presented around the hospital.

"Of course I care Max but you do something like that again and I swear you won't just have a bad arm next time." She said with a smile on her face. Max walked around the desk to where Zoe was sitting and she stood up to face him.

"How's the arm?" She said lifting it up to her eye level.

"Well the best doctor in this hospital stitched it up for me."

"She must be a pretty good doctor then."

"Yeah and a good looking one too." This made Zoe smile which automatically caused Max to smile. He bent down slightly and she placed her lips on his with force. They both broke apart to get their breath back. They continued to stand close to each other enjoying the presence of each other's company without words.

Zoe sat down and continued her work whilst Max trailed kisses down the back of her neck.

"You are a bad influence on me Max Walker. I've got to get this finished." Zoe said enjoying the pleasure that Max was giving her but she knew she had to get back to her report.

"Well you just say the word and I'll leave, but I think you and I both know you're enjoying this too much." This made Zoe grin and Max leant in closer but at this moment Linda walked in to Zoe's office making Max take a few steps away from Zoe. Zoe smiled at Linda who was shocked as to why Max was so close to Zoe and why the blinds were closed.

"Hi Linda, come in and take a seat. I just need to finish sorting Max's course out." Linda nodded suspiciously and Zoe turned to Max who stood awkwardly in the corner.

"So, you're okay to go on this course on the date that we arranged?" Max nodded and could see where Zoe was going with this cover story.

"Yes that's great thank you Dr. Hanna. I will remind you to book cover nearer the time like we also discussed." Zoe gave Max a thankful smile.

"Well, that is all Max. I shall send you the details." Zoe said as Max walked out of the room closing the door behind him letting out a loud sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Linda just gave Zoe a suspicious look.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Sorry for my lack of updating, I myself have been in hospital and ill (trust me it was nowhere near as interesting as Casualty) ;) . Please R&R it means a lot, I will update again tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe and Linda sat in silence for a while and Linda just gave Zoe a smile that expressed that she had sussed out what was going on between her and Max. Zoe pretended to act as if she had no idea what was going on as she didn't want anyone to find out about her and Max even though Linda was her best friend she was one of the hospitals biggest gosspis.

"What?" Zoe asked innocently.

"You know what Zoe." Linda said raising her eyebrows at Zoe in a suggestive manner.

"I really have no idea what you are on about Linda." She said continuing to type on the computer to try and persuade Linda that she was busy.

"Okay if you want to act all innocent, why are the blinds closed eh?"

"I had to have a word with Cal, Noel and Max earlier about their behaviour and there were members of staff looking in so I closed them and to be honest Linda I hate people looking into my office, it's a mess." She said thinking on the spot.

"Well, why was that porter standing so close to you?"

"I was showing him the course guidelines and all the information about it. Linda what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you and Max are a thing." She said causing Zoe to panic so she just laughed.

"Max? I don't think so he's a porter Linds."

"Yes, but he's a good looking porter." Linda said winking at Zoe.

"Well nothing is going on so can we just finish this conversation now?" Linda nodded at Zoe still not satisfied with the answer that Zoe gave her.

"Well, then I might bag him for myself. Cal isn't really my type but Max on the other hand, he is handsome and funny Zo." Linda said but Zoe just froze. She was afraid that this might happen. Linda always got her way with the men and Zoe knew that her and Max would get along really well.

"Is there a reason you came here Linda? It's just that I have a lot of work to be getting on with." Zoe said trying to get Linda out so that she could have some thinking space.

"No reason at all. Sorry, I'll leave you to it and I'll go and chat up that porter." Linda said with a big smile on her face whilst she left Zoe's office. Zoe sat there with her head in her hands.

**That is all for tonight. I will update again when I have at least 16 reviews. Please just let me know if you would like me to continue or not. Thank you **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Everyone had finished their shift so they all decided to go to the pub to have a few drinks. All of the staff had walked across to the pub and started to order the drinks but Zoe was still thinking about Max and Linda.

"Zoe, are you coming? I think we owe you a couple of drinks." Cal asked.

"I'll be over in a minute, I just need a cigarette." Cal nodded and started to walk away.

"Cal mines a large gin and tonic." She said and he laughed and put his thumb up.

Zoe stood with her heel placed against the hospital wall and she placed her head against the wall taking her first drag of the cigarette watching the other members of staff all happily walking as a group to the pub. Zoe suddenly heard Max's voice behind her talking to someone else.

"Sorry, but I kind of have a girlfriend." He said to the other person leaving Zoe standing there surprised at what she had just heard.

"Just kind of? That doesn't sound too serious if you ask me." The other person said in a seductive manner making Zoe feel on edge.

"Well, it's complicated. I like her... A lot and I would like it to be serious but I'm too embarrassed to ask her because she's different from all of the other girls I've dated."

"How come she's different?" A voice that Zoe knew all too well questioned.

"She just is. I can't help but smile whenever I think about her and she is way out of my league but I just count my lucky stars that she's even interested in me." Max replied as he walked around the corner to where Zoe was standing. He smiled and walked over to Zoe then all of a sudden the voice that Zoe had heard earlier emerged from the hospital and in front both Zoe and Max stood Linda.

"Well, if it doesn't work out between you two. You've got my number." She said winking at both Zoe and Max before turning around and walking off.

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate every single one of them. If I get 22 reviews I will update again tonight for you all and just to let you know there is a huge twist coming up in the next four chapters so stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Zoe and Max stood there in silence for while. Zoe was contemplating whether Linda knew about her and Max, whilst Max was slightly embarrassed that Zoe had heard him pour his heart out to Linda and she still hadn't said anything in return.

"Do you think she knows?" Zoe was the first to break the silence and ask the burning question that was playing on her mind.

"Oh, I definitely think she knows." Max replied, watching Zoe as she threw her cigarette on the floor and paid attention to him.

"Did you hear mine and Linda's conversation?" Max asked looking down at the floor slightly. Zoe took her hand and lightly lifted his chin so that his gaze met hers and then she slowly placed her lips on top of his and quickly kissed him, taking advantage of the lack of people present outside the hospital.

"I did." She said smiling and taking a step back.

"And…"

"And what?"

"What is this Zo? I understand that you are a doctor and I am a porter and the gap is as gaping as the age but I like you... A lot." He said which shocked Zoe as she never thought any man would actually have the nerve to say this to her face, especially when she felt exactly the same way.

"And now I feel like a right idiot because you've gone silent which means you obviously don't feel the same way." Zoe went to say something but couldn't quite think of the right words to say.

"Don't worry, I understand... Honestly I do." He said as he looked at Zoe one last time before walking towards the pub.

Zoe stood against the wall watching the man that she loves walk away from her all because she found it hard to express her true feelings. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes but swiftly acted as if it was nothing and proceeded to join the rest of the staff in the pub.

**So that's probably not a happy way to end the chapter but it does set it up for the next chapter which I will either update tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews they make me so happy. Please continue to R&R it is highly appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Zoe walked in to the pub to see the entire staff sitting around the same table but Max was nowhere to be seen. She took a seat next to Tess and Cal and Fletch brought her a drink over to which she gave them a grateful smile. Zoe went to take the first sip of her drink and out of the corner of her eye she saw Max at the bar laughing with a woman who then slipped him her number. She was much younger than Zoe and this made her slightly jealous. Max swiftly turned around and returned to the table.

"And that's how it's done." Max bragged waving the woman's number in front of everyone at the table.

"It took you long enough mate. Anyone else here would have had her in bed by now." Cal responded causing everyone to laugh. Tess and Zoe were in deep conversation at this point as the pub was pretty empty allowing them to spread along down the table.

"Well if you think you can do better, be my guest." Max said, aiming his comment at Cal.

"Considering there is only a group of old women in that corner and a group of men at the bar. I think I'll give it a pass this time." Cal replied.

"Well then that makes me the winner with the ED record for getting someone's number."

"Actually your time was almost halved by someone else sitting here a couple of years ago." Charlie butted in.

"Who?" Max and Cal both eagerly said. Charlie just looked to his right and signalled to where Zoe was sitting.

"ZOE?" Cal almost shouted causing Zoe to jump a little at the sound of her name.

"What?" She replied almost instantly.

"You dark horse. You never said you held the ED record for getting someone's number" Cal said leaving Zoe to go slightly red.

"Yes but it was a very long time ago, someone's bound to have broken it." She replied trying to sound modest.

"Well Max has come closest but he still failed miserably." Charlie said causing Zoe to smirk in Max's direction whereas now Max had gone slightly quiet.

"Go on Zoe, show us." Cal persuaded.

"Oh, you know maybe another time I'm-"

"If you're too afraid to be shown up then its fine to back out" Max said and this stirred Zoe to stand up and make her way over to the bar.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I am so glad to hear you are enjoying them. All being well I will update again tonight. If you haven't seen the new Casualty trailer for the two-parter starting next SUNDAY, then head on over to the Casualty website or their facebook page (It looks amazing)! Please continue to R&R **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Zoe set a timer on her phone for 5 minutes and then made her way over to the bar. Zoe stood next to the guys with her hand on her hip and she tapped her nails on the bar. The barman came over and Zoe ordered her drink.

"I'll pay for that. We can't have a lovely lady like you buying her own drinks now can we?" The guy said.

"Thank you. I'm Zoe."

"I'm Mick and this is Jerry and David" He said as they all shook Zoe's hand. Mick took a step closer to Zoe and handed the barman the money for her drink.

"So Zoe, what do you do for a living?" Mick asked as the others talked amongst themselves.

"I'm a doctor, and what is your profession?" She asked as a mere formality.

"I'm an accountant. Not as interesting as a doctor, that must be an interesting job."

"It is. There is never a dull moment that's for sure." She said and they both laughed.

"So, are you single?" Mick asked as a huge grin spread across him face. Zoe nodded and smiled back as she couldn't bring herself to admit that it might actually be over between her and Max.

"A gorgeous woman like you, surely not."

"You're not shy are you?" Zoe asked in a seductive manner.

"No and I'm guessing you're not either." He said and at this moment the alarm that Zoe set went off causing them both to jump. Zoe picked up her phone and pretended to text a message.

"Sorry about that. I have got to get going."

"So soon?" He asked to which Zoe simply nodded. Mick then took the phone from Zoe's hand and put his number in her phone.

"Now, it's up to you if I see you around." He replied as he winked at Zoe before watching her bum as she walked away. Max caught Mick looking as it was something that he often found himself doing when he watched Zoe walk away but this made him jealous. Zoe waved the phone in front of Cal's face and he gave her a small round of applause.

"You play a good game Dr. Hanna, but then again if I was that guy, I would've given you my number as soon as I saw you." He said causing Zoe to playfully hit him.

"Well, I'm going to head off for a cigarette and then head home. Have a good night everyone." Zoe said to which she was greeted with pleasant farewells.

As Zoe left the pub she stood outside and lit her cigarette but little did she know that Mick was soon to follow.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I have two possible ideas so if you could message me or put it in a review what idea you prefer I can continue from there.**

**IDEA 1: Mick follows Zoe outside and starts to get a little rough with her then Max steps in.**

**IDEA 2: Mick kisses Zoe...**

**Please let me know, I appreciate all of your reviews and opinions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to those who suggested what idea they would prefer. I hope this satisfies all. Just to say in advance this chapter does include sexual abuse. Please continue to R&R I love reading all of the reviews they make my day. **

**Enjoy Casualty tonight, should be a good one (as always).**

Max was contemplating whether to follow Zoe outside or not but at that moment Max spotted the guy from the bar walking towards the door and he knew exactly who he was going to see.

"Max, are you alright?" Robyn asked.

"He is still in shock that Zoe is better at chatting up guys than he is at chatting up girls." Cal said causing everyone to laugh.

"Very funny. No I'm not feeling great; think I had a few too many. I'm gonna shoot off." He said giving Robyn a kiss on the cheek and then walking away to the sound of Cal and Noel shouting "Lightweight."

.

Zoe was outside taking her first drag of the cigarette before a hand touched her on the shoulder. She instantly thought it was Max and turned around with a huge smile on her face only to realise that it was Mick from the bar.

"Hi." She said unsure as to what he was doing outside.

"I thought you had to get going." He asked

"I do but I thought I'd have a quick cigarette before I go." She said smiling awkwardly.

"Well there are other things that we could quickly do before you have to go." He said slamming her body up against the wall of the pub. Zoe tried to pull away but Mick was much stronger than she was.

"Get off of me." She screamed as she kicked him hard in the groin making him loosen his grip so that Zoe could move slightly. She started to walk away but Mick quickly pulled her back.

"The bitch bites back." He said aggressively causing spit to fly at Zoe. He had her pinned against the wall again and he started to force his mouth on to hers but she kept moving her head in the opposite direction. He pulled her skirt up caressing her thigh and once more Zoe let out another loud scream. At this point the pub door swung open and Max walked out to see Zoe pinned up against the wall struggling to get free.

"Help!" She shouted at Max although at the time she didn't realise it was him. Max wasted no time in pushing Mick off of Zoe and punching him so that he fell to the floor with force. Max repeatedly punched him causing the other staff members to hear the commotion and follow Max outside.

"Stay away from her." Max shouted as Cal pulled him off of Mick while Tess saw that Zoe was okay. Mick just stood up and staggered into the darkness leaving the staff in a state of shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Everyone crowded around Max and Zoe making sure that they were okay.

"Honestly, I'm fine." She said but Tess shot her a look to say that she wanted the truth.

"I promise. I've got a few things to collect from my office, and then I just want to go home. Thank you Max." She said looking down at the floor before walking away to the ED.

"You're going to need that seen to." Charlie said as he looked at Max's hand.

"Okay, you lot go back in and enjoy your night. I agree with Zoe, I too just want to go home" He said causing Robyn to glare at him.

"After I've had this seen to." Max replied as Robyn thankfully nodded at him.

Max walked past Zoe's office and it was evident that she had been crying. He cautiously knocked on the door.

"Come in." Zoe's voice said as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. He quickly entered her office closing the door behind him. He walked into the middle of Zoe's office and just looked at her.

"How are you?" He asked

"I've been better." She replied and he just smiled at her and went to walk towards the door to leave her in peace.

"How are you?" She asked throwing the question back at him

"Well I too have been better." He replied showing Zoe the state of his hand. Zoe let out a small gasp.

"Come here." She said pulling out a small suture kit from her office draw.

"I keep one to hand now that I know how clumsy you are." She said before taking his hand and cleaning the wound.

A couple of minutes had passed in which both Zoe and Max had remained completely silent both not sure of what to say to each other.

"There, all done." She said packing away the equipment.

"I knew there were perks to having a Clinical lead as a girl- I mean friend." He quickly corrected himself.

"We're just friends then?" Zoe asked as she winked at Max which caused him to smile.

"With benefits of course." He said as he walked back towards the door causing Zoe to laugh.

"Max, thank you for today. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, no worries." He said as he opened the door.

"Max." Zoe repeated and this time he turned around to face her.

"I like you a lot too." She replied with a smile on her face but she failed to hold in her emotions this time and a tear rolled down her cheek. Max had never seen her cry before so he slammed the door shut and rushed towards her.

"Come here you." He said pulling her in to a tight hug and to his surprise she returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry Max" Zoe managed to say between sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry too." He said still holding Zoe tight and this time never wanting to let her go. The pair stood in the office for a while hugging and not saying any words because they both knew what each other were thinking.

**Thank you all for the R&R. Casualty was amazing last night and the next few chapters will involve last night's episode and next week's episode because I would like to write about the helicopter crash before they air it. Please R&R I enjoy reading every review. Thank you all for sticking with this ****. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Morning boss." Max said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Hi." Zoe simply replied whilst grabbing two heavy boxes of admin out of her car.

"Need a hand?"

"Would love one." She replied before passing the boxes to Max who immediately struggled to carry the weight.

"Blimey Zoe, what have you got in here?"

"Admin, if that's what it takes to silence the sceptics then so be it." She smiled before walking straight to her office with Max struggling behind her.

"You can just put them down here." Zoe pointed at a spare space on the side of her desk, before picking up her stethoscope and a few files and following Max out in to the hectic ED.

"Zoe, just the person. We need to close down now, cubicles are full and we have reached maximum capacity." Connie insisted.

"Right. First let's call up to the wards and try and make them clear space and I will set up a triage in reception with the help of Charlie and Lily." The staff all looked at her knowing that this wasn't the right decision.

"Does anyone else have a better idea?" They all shook their heads and immediately got back to work. Zoe also walked off in the opposite direction sighing loudly as to the mess that had become of Nick's ED. She leant against the wall looking at the ED around her but was brought out of her thoughts by Max.

"Hi." She said in a melancholy tone.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Everything." Zoe's answer was broad and short but Max completely understood.

"I don't think that this will help the matter but... There has been a potential gas leak so Jeff is bringing in a bunch of partygoers to be tested for suspected CO poisoning."

"Really, and St. James' can't take them?"

"Haven't you heard? St. James has closed and is diverting all their patients here!" Max said cautiously but Zoe just hit her head against the wall.

"That's great. Just bloody brilliant, cause we have plenty of room to spare." Zoe was getting stressed and Max could tell so started to walk away.

"Max could you stock up on oxygen please." He nodded and walked off and Zoe followed.

The ED was hectic and to make matters worse Jeff had argued with Zoe, the wards were refusing to discharge patients at night and a dementia patient had gone walkabouts causing Connie to criticise Zoe's every move.

"Connie, we'll find him and fix him up. It's what we do, it's our job."

"Well we obviously don't do a very good job then." Connie said causing Zoe just shook her head.

"We can't find him anywhere." Max rushed towards Connie.

"I don't need this, not today Max." Zoe argued back.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a porter not a doctor."

"Just leave it Max." Zoe said whilst storming off. As she was walking away she realised that perhaps she had taken it all a step too far with Max and instantly regretted her decision.

The shift had ended and Zoe was tired and hungry. She walked into the staffroom where some members of staff were.

"Well done today guys. I'm proud of you all. Does anyone fancy a spot of breakfast?"

"I've got a tonne of paperwork to get through." Lily said before walking off.

"I second that." Ethan said causing Zoe to look at the floor.

"You're damned if you do and damned if you don't Zoe. Sorry, I can't make it I'm back on shift in a minute." Rita said before walking off. Connie just walked straight out to highlight her anger towards the situation leaving Max and Zoe alone.

"Someone once told me that breakfast was their favourite meal of the day." Zoe smiled at Max.

"Yeah." Max said as he walked away leaving Zoe in the staffroom on her own.

**I know I changed it a bit but I wanted it to be slightly different from Saturday's episode. Anyway please R&R and I shall get the next chapter up ASAP. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Holby ED" Zoe answered the red ED phone.

"We need a medic to attend a helicopter crash site. There is a patient that is trapped and needs urgent medical attention."

"Okay, someone will be with you as soon as possible." Zoe said before putting down the phone. She was on her blackberry to Guy Self at the same time and instantly stopped. This was Zoe's chance to do what she enjoys doing; emergency medicine. She quickly hung up the phone to Guy Self and walked into reception.

"Lily, there's been a helicopter crash and the paramedics need a doctor on site. Could you inform the team that I will be attending?" Lily looked shocked but nodded.

Zoe left her belongings in her office and ran towards the staff changing rooms to get changed into her green boiler suit. She grabbed her phone and turned towards the door to see Max standing there blocking her path.

"Move please." Zoe demanded.

"Zoe, don't you think you should get someone else to go?" He said not wanting her to get hurt.

"You do your job, and I'll do mine." She said before storming out of the changing room.

"Jeff, you ready to go?" She said and he nodded and guided Zoe to the ambulance.

For the duration of the ride Zoe was looking at her phone in the hope that Max would have text her but she just kept staring at a screen filled with texts and emails from Guy.

"Someone's popular." Jeff said at the sound of Zoe's phone ringing nonstop.

"You would think volunteering to go into an unstable helicopter would warrant a few good luck texts but no. Instead I get inundated with texts about how I've made the wrong decision and how I shouldn't be so stupid." Zoe said causing Jeff to go silent.

When they got there Zoe immediately ran to the helicopter and climbed inside.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Jeff shouted

"Saving lives. I think that's in my job description."

"Right, Zoe you have a very short amount of time before the cliff starts to collapse so work quickly."

Zoe made her way to the patient who was a female called Jess.

"Hi Jess, I'm Zoe. Where is the pain?" Zoe immediately turned from a scared mode to doctor mode.

"You shouldn't be here, should you?" Jess realised as she overheard Jeff speaking to the fire crew.

"Probably not, but you need me more than you need anyone else right now."

"Thank you." Jess said but at that moment Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zoe, get out! Get out!"

"I can't leave her." Zoe shouted back

"This isn't safe Zoe it's going to trap you in here."

"Lucky I'm not claustrophobic then." She said and winked at Jeff before he closed the door of the helicopter before running away as the cliff face started to fall, trapping Jess and Zoe. They both screamed as the rocks fell onto the helicopter. There was no escape for either of them.

**Will they be okay? Please continue to R&R, I would like to know if you like this or not so that I can continue or try and finish this idea quick and move on to another one. Let me know. Thank you to those of you for your continued support. It means a lot **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Back in the ED Connie was running around furiously criticising Zoe for the decision that she had made and not informing her about it. She stormed into a clear rhesus that they had just cleared for the incoming injuries of the helicopter crash.

"I hope Zoe understands the consequences of this decision." Connie said to Tess who put her hand up to signal that she was on the phone.

"What?" Tess gasped.

"What's going on Tess?" Connie asked.

"It's Zoe, she's trapped inside the helicopter and they can't get to her." She said aloud and Max turned pale.

"Okay, thank you." Tess said putting the phone down and turning to the others.

"She'll be okay though, won't she Tess?" Max asked, already aware of the answer that Tess might give.

"It's too soon to say." She said and Max nodded and stormed out of rhesus as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He walked out of the ED and stood in Zoe's usual smoking place. He took out his phone and rang Zoe.

.

Back at the helicopter crash Zoe had just inserted an IV line into Jess whose internal injuries were becoming worse by the minute but there was nothing that she could do.

"Are you scared?" Jess asked Zoe.

"...Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, what are you most scared of?"

"I'm scared that no one will miss me when I'm gone. What about you?" Zoe said trying to hold back the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"I'm scared that my dad will miss me so much he will never truly let me go and be happy." Jess said opposing Zoe's initial answer.

At that moment Zoe's phone went off and she looked at Jess.

"Answer it; it could be the last phone call you could ever take." Zoe shot Jess a look of shock at what she had just said.

"What? Come on Zoe, you know I'm right." Zoe nodded and answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Zoe? Please tell me that's you." Max said in a hurry.

"Max? It's me, it's definitely me." She said relieved at the sound of his voice.

"How are you? What's going on?"

"I'm okay, trapped in a helicopter with a nasty cut to the head but I'm okay and I can't exactly do anything Max, I'm trapped. It's so good to hear your voice." It went silent on the phone and Zoe just started to cry.

"I'm scared Max." She cried down the phone to him causing him to cry as well.

"You'll be fine baby, should I tell you why? My girl is a fighter and she is much stronger than some helicopter."

"Max, about the past few days, I'm sorry. I've been a right pain in the arse, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, because I love you Zoe Hanna. I don't like you, I love you." He said and Zoe went silent looking at Jess who could hear everything that Max was saying. Jess just nodded at Zoe and she smiled.

"I love you too Max Walker." She said but at that moment the phone went dead leaving Zoe unsure as to whether Max had heard what she had said or not.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Zoe, can you hang in there another ten minutes? Another fire crew are on their way and then they should be able to clear the debris and hopefully get you out of there before the whole thing collapses but you'll have to move fast, so get yourself and Jess ready to move." Jeff said Zoe couldn't answer due to the amount of soot and dirt that was circulating in the helicopter causing both Zoe and Jess to find it hard to breathe.

"Here. Try this it might help." Jess said passing Zoe the oxygen mask.

"Thank you. How are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"My insides feel like they are on fire but I am just focusing on getting out of here." She smiled.

The next ten minutes passed by and all Zoe could think about was Max and whether he heard her say the most important thing that she had ever said to anyone. Zoe knew that the cliff was not steady and the fire crew were most likely to abandon the mission but she didn't tell Jess that.

"Zoe, the fire crew are here. When we say we need you to push the door from the inside okay princess?" Jeff said as the fire crew cleared the rock that had trapped them inside of the helicopter. Zoe stood up slightly so that her hand touched the door.

"Okay now." Jeff shouted as Zoe pushed the door with every single piece of energy that was physically left in her body until the door finally dethatched from the helicopter. At that moment two members of the fire service grabbed Zoe and lifted her out and then proceed to carry Jess out and into the ambulance. Jeff ran over to Zoe.

"Are you on a death mission or something? I thought I would never see you again." He said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Sorry, next time I'll wait for you to jump in." She said returning the hug.

"We're going to get you checked out in the ambulance and no arguments. Jess will go in the first ambulance and we'll take you in the second." Zoe nodded as Jeff walked away to speak to Tamsin allowing Zoe to wander off to the other ambulance to speak to Jess.

"How are you doing?" Zoe said as Jess grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Zoe." She said before the ambulance crew ushered Zoe out of the ambulance and closed the doors allowing Jess to be quickly sent to Holby ED.

"You ready to face the consequences princess?" Jeff asked.

"Bring it." Zoe said stepping into the ambulance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"This is Zoe Hanna, aged-"

"If you still want a job by the end of this then I suggest you keep that information to yourself... Continue." Zoe interrupted.

"I'll start again. This is Zoe Hanna; she has a deep laceration to the left side of the head. Insists that she was not KO'ed at the scene but I wasn't there so it may be a possibility. SAT's are normal."

"Thank you Jeff." Zoe said.

"No worries princess."

Zoe sat herself on the hospital bed and let Charlie and Tess assess her. She sat in silence for a while whilst they both glued and stitched the cut. Once they had finished Tess just pulled Zoe into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tess said before walking out of the cubicle leaving just Charlie there for company.

"Zoe, why did you leave?" Charlie insisted.

"I just wanted to do something right for once." She said as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"We needed you here."

"Well I didn't feel needed." Zoe said causing Charlie to sit beside her on the bed.

"I've let Nick down haven't I? He left me in charge and ever since he left this hospital has gone downhill."

"Zoe, Nick left you in charge because he believed in you and he thought that being clinical lead was what you wanted but from what I can see, you don't want to be inundated with admin, you want to be back in the field and do what you do best."

"And what's that?" Zoe asked

"Being a bloody good doctor." Charlie said causing Zoe to smile. They sat on the bed in silence as Zoe was thinking and Charlie wanted her to make the right decision.

.

"Tess, where's Zoe?" Max asked in a panic.

"Cubical 2 but she isn't taking any visitors right now." Tess replied but Max just rushed past her and Tess followed him.

"Max." Tess shouted loud enough for Zoe and Charlie to hear. Zoe instantly smiled and as Max quickly pulled back the curtain he ran into her arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said as tears ran down his face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She said, not being able to hold back the tears that reformed in her eyes. Zoe immediately pulled away from Max to ask him a question that had been on her mind for the duration of her time trapped in the helicopter.

"Did you hear what I said on the phone? The battery died and I was so scared that you didn't hear it." She quickly asked.

"Say it again." He said.

"I love you Max Walker." She said, forgetting that Tess and Charlie were still standing in the cubical.

"I love you too Zoe Hanna and by the way I did hear you the first time but I just wanted to hear it again." He said as he put his hand to her face wiping away her tears.

"Hold on." Tess said.

"Are you two?" Charlie questioned gesturing between the two. Max looked at Zoe as he wanted to see what her answer was.

"Yes." She gave a simple answer that allowed Tess and Charlie to understand what was going on but to Max that one word was enough to know exactly how Zoe felt about him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

After the constant questioning from Charlie and Tess as to how long Zoe and Max had been together and whether Zoe was happy, it was finally time for Zoe to be discharged.

"Right, let's get you home then." Max said as he helped Zoe to her feet.

"It's only a cut Max, I can still walk." Zoe said reluctant to show any sign of pain.

"Well I haven't had five years at med school, ten years post graduate training and a fellowship at the university college London."

"Touche. Now take me home."

"With pleasure Dr. Hanna." Max said as he took her bag and coat and walked out of the cubical and towards reception. As they reached the Noel and Louise smiled at Zoe who just nodded at them in acknowledgement. As they reached the front doors to the ED Robyn walked through and stopped Max.

"Are you coming home tonight because Lofty and I were thinking of ordering a takeaway and were wondering whether we should wait for you or not."

"Don't worry about me sis. I'm old enough to sort myself out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"So you're not coming home?" Robyn questioned

"Err... no." He said trying not to give anything away as he knew that his sister was the biggest gossip in the ED.

"Okay, have a good night." She said as Max went to walk away but he was stopped by Robyn who asked another questioned.

"Max, why are you carrying Zoe's stuff?" He looked at Robyn and went silent but at this moment Zoe walked out and walked over to Max.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a huge smile on her face before noticing Robyn.

"Go where?" Robyn asked.

"Max is driving me home because apparently it is not safe for me to drive after acquiring a head injury and he kindly offered to drive me. Then he is going off to some girl's house." Zoe lied.

"Oh, okay then. I hope you get better soon Zoe and I also hope my brother doesn't crash your car." She said before returning to the ED. Zoe walked towards the car and unlocked it and was about to get in the driver's seat but Max stopped her.

"What?" Zoe said.

"There is no way I am letting you drive after the day you've had and also I feel we need to go along with your lie." Max said with a huge smile on his face.

"You just want to drive my car don't you?" Zoe asked to which Max just nodded.

"No chance." She said but Max just grabbed the keys out of her hand and pushed himself in front of her placing himself in the driver's seat.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You are a piece of work Max Walker. I swear one scratch and you are dead." Zoe said causing Max to laugh but the serious look on Max's face told her she wasn't joking.

"I promise I'll be careful." He said and Zoe sat herself in the passenger seat.

It was only a short drive to Zoe's house and Max had managed to drive there without any accidents which made him feel proud. As he parked the car on Zoe's driveway, he looked over at Zoe who had fallen asleep for the whole journey. Max got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and got Zoe's keys from her bag and opened the door. After putting the keys in the bowl, Max went and retrieved Zoe from the car and carried her up to her bedroom and pulled the covers over her. He got dressed and laid in bed watching Zoe sleep before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming, as I was just wondering whether you would like me to continue with this from here or not. Let me know please **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Zoe awoke to Max dabbing her head with a cold flannel and she quickly turned towards him.

"Good morning." Max said.

"Max, what are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Well, when I woke up your cut was bleeding so I thought I should clean it for you. You can't go to work looking a mess now can you?"

"You do realise I'm a doctor, right?" She said not liking the fact that she needed someone to look after her.

"Do you know what? I never knew that, tell me something else about you." Max said sarcastically which caused Zoe to playfully hit him.

"I mean, I could have cleaned my own cut, you don't need to do everything for me Max." She said trying to push him away.

"Well maybe the other day shocked me a bit and made me realise that although you probably don't need me, I need you. So, I suggest you shut up and let me finish this." He said returning his attention to the cut. Zoe didn't know what to say so instead she pulled Max closer to her and kissed him deeply and passionately letting the kiss speak for her.

"Zoe, as much as I would love to do this we have work in twenty minutes and I know how long it takes you to get dressed." Max said smiling.

"Well then, we better make it quick." She said rolling over onto the other side of the bed and pulling Max on top of her.

"You are a bad influence on me Dr. Hanna."

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy with life and school work and University stuff and I know this is a short chapter but I hope to update again tomorrow or Thursday so please bare with me.**

**Also an exciting event happened... I met Amanda Mealing who plays the one and only Connie Beauchamp in Casualty. She was lovely and was just a genuinely nice person :D **

**Sorry just had to share that.**

**Anyway please R&R the more I get the more motivated I get to write so please please keep them coming **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Zoe! How nice of you to finally show up. Guy wants to see you in his office." Connie demanded whilst continually looking at her watch to remind Zoe of just how late she was.

"Sorry about that, my neighbour had an emergency so technically I was working, just not here. Also, I will see Guy when I get the chance." Zoe retaliated in a voice that tried to remind Connie who was boss.

"I have completed all of the admin you left for me so there is no excuse as to why you cannot visit Guy now." Connie seemed adamant to get Zoe to visit Guy at that precise moment.

"Thank you for that Connie, but I do still have more admin to do." She said and at this moment Max rushed through the ED doors with two coffee's in his hand.

"And I have to deal with members of my staff who arrive late. MAX, here now please." Zoe demanded.

"Zoe, you're hardly one to speak. Now please just go and see Guy. I can hold the fort down here for the meanwhile." Connie had a slight plead in her voice which made Zoe give in.

"Okay, okay. I'll go now." Zoe replied

"Morning Boss, sorry I'm late but I have a good excuse and I brought you a coffee." He said turning his back to Connie and winking at Zoe making her smile before handing her the other cup of coffee.

"Well, I'd love to hear it this story. I'm going up for a meeting with Guy so we're going to have to walk and talk I'm afraid." Zoe said smiling falsely at Connie before strutting away with Max closely following behind her.

Once they were away from the hectic ED Max and Zoe decided to take the long route to Guy Self's office meaning they had more time together but it also meant that they would have to climb a large amount of stairs.

"Are you sure you want to go this way to his office Zo, I mean I know you love my company but all these stairs in those heels..." Max said before they started to climb the mountain of stairs.

"Max, you are forgetting I did your job in the exact same shoes. Don't underestimate my ability to walk in heels." She said whilst winking at Max which caused him to laugh.

"So then why were you late this morning?" Zoe said as a nurse walked past them and smiled.

"Well you see there is this girl and she is pretty special to me so when she pulled me back into bed how could I say no?" He said grinning at Zoe.

"Well, I guess that is a pretty good reason but I suggest if Connie asks you tell her that you got up late, lost your bus pass and then had to walk."

"Do you make up a back story for all of the guys you sleep with and make late?"

"Only the really special ones."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Zoe and Max reached the top of the stairs and Max walked towards the door that led to the hallway where Mr. Self's office lay. He held the door open for Zoe but she hesitated slightly and then started to rush back down the stairs. Max sprinted after her and considering she was in heels it didn't take long before he pushed in front of her and blocked her from moving any further.

"Max, please move." Zoe said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Where on earth are you going?" He asked slightly worried as to Zoe's sudden change in mood.

"I just can't Max okay? I can't face up to reality; I'd rather bury my head in the sand and pretend like everything is fine." She said pushing past Max who instantly grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Zoe, what is going on? You can tell me." Max said looking Zoe directly in the eye to which Zoe instantly responded by looking towards the floor.

"Please let go, I just need to go back to the ED and avoid Guy. It will all be fine." She said pleading with Max but he just picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started to walk back up the stairs that they just walked up.

"Max, put me down now!" Zoe demanded.

"Tell me what is wrong and I will place you back on the ground right this second."

"Fine, fine but put me down now because this will be a long story." Zoe said and Max placed her down and blocked her from running away. Zoe sat on the step and Max sat next to her.

"When I was trapped in the helicopter it gave me time to think and although I was nearly crushed to death I realised that being out in the field, saving people's lives is what I enjoy and quite frankly Clinical Lead stands in the way of that. I told Guy that I urgently need to speak to him but then I remembered just how I got this job and who I would be letting down if I were to resign." Zoe said as she let out a deep sigh.

"Who gave you this place?" Max asked wondering why Zoe was worried about letting them down.

"Nick, we have a history and we helped each other out a lot over the years. This place was his life and he trusted me with it and if I let it go I guess I feel like..." Zoe paused not knowing what to say.

"Do you still love him?" Max said five words that made Zoe freeze.

"Max, it's complicated. I love him with all of my heart but I love the memories that we share more than Nick himself. He is my past Max but you are my future, you don't have to worry about him." She said and Max just smiled at her.

"Well, if I don't have to worry about him then you don't either." He said standing up and putting his hand out towards Zoe helping her stand up.

"Now bring back the Dr. Hanna that doesn't care about what others think and you walk into that office and do what you want to do because I think it's time you stop burying that gorgeous head of yours in the sand." He said as Max held the door open for Zoe to which she strutted through. Zoe walked past Guy's receptionist and barged into his office causing Max to laugh.

"Zoe, what can I do for you?" Guy asked.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger type ending. Please R&R and it would be great if you could let me know whether you are team Zick or Zax because it would help with an upcoming storyline I have planned **** I will update again when I get to 77 reviews (because it's my favourite number) **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Zoe stood there frozen on the spot running through her options in her head. Option one; Step down from being Clinical Lead which would mean cunning Connie would have finally won their ongoing battle for being the person in power and that would also make Zoe look like she is second best. It would also mean that she had let Nick down. Nick had left her in charge of his pride and joy and just giving it up without a fight would seem ungrateful for all that he has done for her in the past.

Option two; Stick with being Clinical Lead for a while longer which would mean that Zoe would practically have to give up any chance of having a social life and that would also make her unhappy. Also it would mean she had less time to spend with Max, the guy that was practically in knots when he heard about her being stuck in a helicopter and the guy that will support her with whatever decision she decides to make.

"_You walk into that office and do what you want to do." _What Max had said earlier kept repeating in her head. Zoe didn't know what she wanted to do because she was so caught up in how her decision would affect everyone else she forgot to think about how it could affect her.

"Zoe... You are the one who called this meeting. Would you like to tell me what is the urgent matter that we have to discuss?" Guy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes. I was wondering when the next board meeting was." Zoe said. As she said this she became slightly disappointed in herself.

"It's on Wednesday at 10:30. Are you sure that was all because I would have replied to a text or an email?"

"Yes, that's all. I just thought it might have been today. Anyway I must get back you know how hectic it gets down there." She smiled nervously at Guy and then quickly walked out closing the door behind her.

She let out a loud sigh of disappointment and then saw Max standing at the other side of the hallway grinning at her holding her coffee and a packet of cigarettes and ushering for her to meet him outside. Zoe quickly turned around to the closed door to Mr. Self's office and re-entered.

"Guy, there was something else actually. When I was trapped in the helicopter it made me realise a few things. I love being a doctor and quite frankly being Clinical Lead steps in the way of that." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"What are you saying?"

"That I no longer want to be Clinical Lead. Why don't you give it to someone who wants the role more than she wants anything else?" Zoe said whilst she was on a role.

"Where are we going to find someone at such short notice?"

"I think you and I both know who will take over." She said pushing her luck and winking at Guy.

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Sorry, I just felt that Zoe had to lose her Clinical Lead status to keep up with Casualty. Please R&R, I'll update when I get to 87 reviews **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Zoe took the lift back down to the ED where she spent the entire duration wondering whether she had made the right decision. As the lift reached the ED the doors opened and there were a couple of members of staff that were gathered around reception and as Zoe walked past they began to clap.

"What's all this about?" Zoe asked, directing her question at Charlie.

"We heard the news." Charlie replied

"Wow, news travels fast in this place. Thank you everyone it means a lot." Zoe said smiling at them before walking out of the ED to go for a cigarette.

As Zoe breathed in the fresh air she felt a slight weight ease from her shoulders and then she spotted Max, smiling at Zoe as she found her new sense of freedom.

"I'm proud of you Zoe Hanna. How does it feel to finally have your head above the sand like the rest of us?" He asked.

"Strange but I think I'm beginning to like it." She said smiling before stealing Max's cigarette off of him and taking a drag. Normally, Max would just let Zoe keep it but today he stole it back.

"Oi, I hadn't finished with that." Zoe argued giving Max a pretend evil glare.

"Well, I thought seeing as you aren't my boss anymore I don't have to put up with your orders." Max said winking at Zoe as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"If you know what's best for you, you will give that cigarette back right now." Zoe said trying to hold in her laughter.

"And what if I don't?" Max questioned edging closer towards Zoe.

"Well then you won't be able to see the new underwear I've got on today." She said winking back at Max who instantly threw the whole packet of cigarettes at Zoe who just stood there laughing.

"You know how to get your way don't you Dr. Hanna."

"I do indeed." Zoe said pocketing the box of cigarettes and then walking back into the ED to face the consequences of her decision.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm really excited about for a few upcoming chapters that I have written so would love to see your response. Please R&R it means a lot and I'll update when I have 91 reviews... Can't wait to get to 100 **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Connie had called a meeting in the staffroom and everyone had gathered to hear her speech about making the ED the best it can be. Zoe stood at the back lingering by the door hoping for a quick escape.

"I will be holding weekly meetings with every member of staff to see where I can help you to improve and vice versa." Connie continued as everyone continually listened.

"Anyway thank you for your support and I shall be seeing each of you very soon for our meeting." She finalised before walking out of the staffroom. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and a sudden wave of upset came over Zoe making her quickly exit the staffroom.

She rushed outside towards the bench where she would sit if she had paperwork to look through on her break but this time she sat down and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the many contacts before stopping as soon as she spotted their name. Zoe hesitated over the contacts name before taking a deep breath and pressing dial.

There was a longer than anticipated wait before the person on the other end finally answered.

"Hello there stranger, long time no see." The voice said.

"I've missed you." Zoe replied.

"I've missed you too. What's up Zoe?" They replied knowing Zoe well enough to know when she was upset.

"Oh... Nothing, I'm fine. Just wanted to check in with you that's all." She said as she sniffed slightly holding back her tears.

"Zoe, you and I both know that I know when you're lying and-" The voice stopped speaking as they were interrupted by someone asking them for help.

"Zoe I have to go but please don't bottle things up. I have got to go but talk to Tess or Charlie for me... Promise?"

"Err... Yeah okay you go. It was nice talking to you."

"And you. I love you Zoe Hanna."

"I love you too Nick Jordan."

**Thank you for the reviews. I am quite excited about where the end of this is going to take me. Please review and tell me if you like the twist and if you haven't please comment Zax or Zick. I will update when I get to 95 reviews **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

A couple of weeks had passed since Zoe had phoned Nick and things were finally getting back to normal and everyone had come to grips with Connie being in charge; including Zoe. For once Zoe was happy being a doctor and having a social life with Max.

Zoe, Cal, Noel, Robyn and Rita were gathered round reception sorting out a bunch of files and having a gossip. Max rushed through the doors and had a huge smile on his face.

"Someone got some last night." Cal shouted to which Max just bowed in triumph making Zoe turn around and glare at him.

"Actually, Max had a takeaway with me and Lofty and there was no sign of any girl." Robyn said causing Max to hit her.

"Why won't you let me have my moment of glory?" Max asked Robyn to which everyone laughed.

"Are you going to tell us?" Noel asked.

"Tell you what?" Max acted innocent.

"Why you're so happy."

"Well, young Noel. I have just won two tickets to the Liverpool match and then an all inclusive weekend at a fancy Spa Hotel for two." He said.

"And you're taking me?" Noel asked.

"Are you a female that supports Liverpool?" Max replied.

"Err... No. Why does it have to be a female?" Noel asked

"Because I only won the tickets as I said it would make a good honeymoon present for me and my wife." Everyone looked at Max and laughed.

"Okay laugh away but I really wanted those tickets. It would help if you could find me a female Liverpool fan, otherwise I can't go." Max said to which everyone looked at Zoe.

"No way, Zoe watches football?" Cal asked.

"Yes I do thank you very much." She replied looking up from her paperwork.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to come with me?" Max asked walking towards her and turning his back towards the others winking at her.

"Yes. There is no way I am pretending to be married to you. You couldn't even pay me enough." Zoe said to which the others laughed at and the girls even cheered at Max's rejection. This made Max smile and drop to his knees.

"Zoe Hanna, please do me the honour of being my pretend wife and going to the Liverpool game with me." He shouted loud enough for the whole ED to hear and turn around and face them.

"Max, get up." Was all Zoe could say in response.

"Not until you agree. I'll start singing if you don't say yes now." He winked.

"Fine, fine. I'll go with you, just stop embarrassing yourself." Zoe said to which Max jumped up and hugged her.

"You are gonna get it Max Walker." Zoe whispered into his ear causing him to smile.

**Thank you for your reviews. I REACHED 100 **** please continue to R&R your opinion matters and they make me happy. I will update when I get to 106 reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Zoe dragged her suitcase into the ED and Max spotted her and took it off of her wheeling it into her shared office. Zoe unlocked the door and held it open for Max to enter. He positioned the suitcase next to her desk before grinning at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Zoe asked in a suspicious manner.

"Well, I get to spend the weekend with you, without any questions being asked by the staff and my sister." He said.

"Well in that case grin away... Max?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I swear you knew that I supported Liverpool?" She asked the burning question that had been on her mind ever since the day Max had won the tickets.

"I did indeed." He replied.

"Care to elaborate as to why you didn't just ask me privately, instead of in front of everyone?"

"I thought about it and then I thought you are the only Liverpool supporter that I know, so I made up the lie about it having to be a female so that I could spend a weekend away with you, without any questions. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, course it is. So this was all a scheme to get me to go away with you?" She asked as a cheeky smile spread across her face. Max took a step closer to her and put his hands around her waist.

"Oh Dr. Hanna, I don't need a scheme to get you to go away with me. I can just use my natural charm." He replied as he pressed his lips against Zoe's to which she responded by doing the same. It got slightly more heated but all of a sudden the door opened causing them to split apart quickly and as Max took a step back he tripped over the suitcase falling to the floor. Zoe couldn't contain her laughter but as she looked towards the door she had the shock of her life.

"Hello." Zoe said quietly to which Max quickly got to his feet and walked over to Zoe. Sensing the tension in the room Max put his arm around Zoe's waist without realising.

"Hi, I'm Max." He said putting his hand out for the figure to take and he did shake Max's hand.

"Sorry, you are?" Max asked.

"Nick, Nick Jordan."

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and response to this story. Well I was really excited about this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please R&R and I will update when I get to 111 reviews **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked but Nick didn't answer as his eyes were fixated on Max who had his hand around Zoe's waist.

"Sorry, am I missing something?" Max asked sensing that there was some history between the two.

"Max, this is Nick. We used to date, before you came along." She said as she gave Max a pitying look.

"Oh, you _the_ Nick Jordan."

"Do you know of any more?" Nick asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No." Max gave a simple reply which then caused a long silence to follow after. Max gripped Zoe tighter as he had heard about Nick and Zoe from various members of staff. This made Zoe slightly uncomfortable as she knew that Nick felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Going anywhere nice?" Nick asked as he spotted the suitcase in the corner of the room.

"Liverpool. Max won tickets to go to the match and then to a Spa Hotel." Zoe replied.

"So, you two are..." Nick couldn't even get the words out as it broke his heart to see Zoe with another man. Zoe couldn't even find the words to confirm what was going on between her and Max so instead she just nodded.

"I see. Well don't stop on my account. I only popped in see how everyone is, seeing as I was at a conference a block away." Nick said reaching towards the door handle.

"Nick." Zoe called as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you." She said to which Nick returned the embrace. As they pulled apart they remembered Max's presence and then created space between them.

"How long are you here for?" Zoe asked quietly and in an embarrassed tone.

"I've booked two weeks but it could potentially be longer. I have this conference and then I have come to help a friend out who is ill." Nick replied.

"Nick Jordan has a friend?" Zoe asked in an overexaggerated manner which made Nick laugh as he loved her sarcasm.

"It's Yvonne's mother. She has terminal cancer and I have come to see her as she only has days." He said looking towards the floor and Zoe hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. If there's anything you need, you know I'm always here for you, night or day." Zoe said which sparked a slight smile from Nick.

"Apart from this weekend as you two are living it up in Liverpool. Say hi to your mother for me."

"I will." Zoe said picking up the suitcase and walking out of the staffroom.

**HAPPY CASUALTY DAY EVERYONE (Tonight, 8:30). Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Let me know what you think, please R&R and I will update when I get 118 reviews **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Zoe and Max walked out of the ED and Max put both his and Zoe's bags into the boot whilst Zoe walked straight to the driver's seat. As Max entered the car he could see that Zoe looked stressed and upset.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing leaving him to deal with his ex girlfriends dying mother on his own?" Zoe asked as her conscience kicked in.

"Do you think you're doing the right thing?" Max rephrased the question aiming it at Zoe.

"I don't know. I just don't want to let anyone down and it's going to be a decision between you and Nick." Zoe said as she hit her head repeatedly against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Zoe, you don't have to come with me. If you want to stay, then we will stay but you are the one that is going to have to make that decision."

"Why are so good to me?" Zoe asked to which Max just smiled. Zoe took a second to let out a loud sigh and then she started the car engine and reversed out of her parking space. Max gave her a confused look as he was sure that Zoe would stay and help Nick.

"Zoe, you can stay if you want." He said questioning her decision.

"I know, but Nick can deal with this. I haven't seen him in years and then he suddenly shows up out of the blue and expects me to drop everything to be with him. Plus I was kind of looking forward to this weekend."

"Okay, only if you're sure. I just want you to be happy Zoe; surely you know that by now."

"I know and going back to my hometown and watching my home team with the man I love will definitely make me happy." Zoe said as she had realised at that moment she had everything that she wanted.

"You are a charmer Zoe Hanna."

"I learnt from the best." She said winking at Max.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I just heard the bad news that Casualty isn't on this Saturday **** so hopefully these updates will get you through the next two weeks. Thank you for the reviews please continue to R&R and I will update when I get to 122. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

After a long drive Zoe and Max were now in Liverpool but Max was blissfully unaware of this as he had been asleep for most of the journey. Zoe continued to drive and for once she felt a weight ease off of her shoulders being away from Holby and the ED. Zoe decided to take a quick detour and started driving down the streets where she grew up, reminiscing about all of the good times that she had. Her eyes suddenly fixated on a particular house as she drove past and then suddenly slammed her foot on the breaks and reversed into a parking space right outside of the house.

"Woah, Zoe is everything okay?" Max said suddenly alert from his sleep.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, I just thought I'd take a quick detour and here we are."

"Where are we exactly?" Max questioned.

"My parent's house." Zoe replied hesitantly.

"Wow, we must be getting serious if I'm at the meeting the parents stage." Max said causing Zoe to laugh and hit him.

"I haven't seen them in ages and then I show up with you... Somehow I don't think so." Zoe joked but she could tell by the look on Max's face that he felt hurt by this.

"No, I understand. I mean I'm no Nick Jordan, I'm merely a porter who would never live up to your parents expectations."

"Don't start Max. There is no need to bring Nick in to this. It was meant to be our weekend."

"This hardly feels like our weekend if you are ashamed to be with me." Max argued back, causing Zoe to get out of the car, slamming the car door with force to highlight her anger. Max thought about how petty the argument was and decided to get out of the car. He walked around to the other side where Zoe was leaning against the car with her head in her hands and decided to stand next to her. They stood in silence for a while staring at the house and Max turned his body to face Zoe's and pulled her in to a hug.

"Sorry." Max said causing Zoe to pull away slightly.

"Max Walker apologising... Now this really is a first." Zoe said cheekily causing Max to playfully pick her up and spin her around like they were teenagers. When he put her down both of them started laughing meaning that they didn't realise the front door of the house open.

"Zoe? Is that you?"

* * *

**Thank you for the continued support and reviews. The next few chapters will be purely Zax and the Liverpool game but I won't focus too much on the football. I hope that sounds okay for everyone. Please continue to R&R and I will update when I get to 127 reviews :) **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Zoe's mum ran out and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi mum. I've missed you." Zoe said.

"I've missed you too hunny. How is the hospital? You're not working too hard, are you?" Zoe's mum continually asked questions and then turned her head, noticing Max.

"Hi, I'm Zoe's mother Helen. You are?" She asked. Max looked at Zoe who immediately looked to the ground remembering their previous argument.

"I'm Zoe's friend, Max." He said with a sight disheartened tone to his voice.

"Just a friend eh?" Helen questioned.

"Yes." Max said but at the same time Zoe spoke the truth.

"No."

"So... Is he your boyfriend or isn't he?" She said noticing how Max's gaze was fixated on Zoe.

"He is mum, but I've been a bit of a cow to him recently so I wouldn't be surprised if he was to leave me right now." Zoe said staring Max straight in the eye for the first time.

"You think I'd leave you just because you were being a cow?" Max asked.

"Well... I wouldn't want to be stuck with me out of choice." Zoe replied.

"Zoe, you are amazing. I am in love with you and even when I want to hate you, I can't, because Zoe Hanna, I have fallen for you and I wouldn't change that for the world." Max declared his love for Zoe as Helen had a slight tear in her eye. She immediately pulled Max into a hug, to which he didn't quite know how to respond causing Zoe to chuckle slightly whilst trying to hold in her tears as well.

"I'm so glad you finally found one of the good ones Zoe." She sobbed and let go of Max who walked straight over to Zoe's side in a shy manner. She pulled him into a hug, kissing him passionately on the lips. Zoe had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten to ask about her father.

"Is Dad in? Only we only have about 5 minutes until we have to be off." Zoe rushed.

"He's gone on a day out with John down to the docks to do a spot of fishing, he'll be gutted to miss you Zo, but when he hears about Max I'm sure he'll be over the moon to know how happy you are." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, we could come and visit you another time perhaps?" Max asked looking at Zoe who gave him a huge grin.

"We would love that." Helen replied pulling both Max and Zoe into one big embrace before waving them off as they drove off to their hotel.

* * *

**Thank you all for the ovely reviews as always it means a lot and they are all lovely to read (they make my day). Please continue to R&R and I will update when I get 135 reviews :) **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Zoe pulled up outside the hotel and found a parking space that would mean she wouldn't have to walk far in her heels. Both Max and Zoe got out of the car and stood in front of the hotel reception.

"Hello there how can I help?" A friendly receptionist asked.

"I believe we have a room for the weekend. I won Radio 1's competition for tickets to the game." Max said handing over the confirmation as Zoe looked around inspecting the hotel.

"Oh yes. Mr and Mrs Walker?" The receptionist asked and Zoe just scowled at Max before turning to the receptionist.

"Yes indeed we are." Zoe said in an over exaggerated manner before kicking Max under the desk.

"Here are your room keys, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." She said as she handed them the room keys. Max took them from her and politely thanked the lady before walking away with Zoe.

"Mrs Walker?" Zoe questioned, winking at Max.

"Well, you played along with it. Just goes to show how much you like me."

"I think you must underestimate how much I like you." Zoe whispered in Max's ear seductively.

"I think you're mum likes me." Max said with a huge grin on his face. He was extremely pleased that Zoe's mother approved of her dating choices.

"You're very sure of yourself." She replied causing Max to laugh. They both walked into the elevator and pressed the seventh floor and as the doors closed Max kissed Zoe quickly so that no one would see. As they pulled apart Max smiled contently at Zoe.

"Thank you." Max said out of the blue.

"What for?"

"For introducing me to your mum and being my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? So we're official now? Wow you are sure of yourself." Zoe said as she winked at Max

"Very funny. And are we officially Zax?" Max asked grinning at Zoe.

"If I agree, will you promise to never combine our names again?" Zoe asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Well I can make you one promise."

"And what's that?" Zoe asked as Max opened the door to their hotel room.

"I will make this the best weekend of your life." He said dropping the bags and pushing Zoe on to the bed, causing her to squeal.

"That is one big promise Mr. Walker."

* * *

**Thank you as aways for your lovely reviews, they meean a lot. Please continue to R&R and I will update when I have 141 reviews :) **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"Was that a promise well kept?" Max asked with a huge grin on his face as Zoe lay panting on top of him.

"Indeed it was." She said smiling up at Max and then slowly kissing him on the lips.

"What time does the game start?" Zoe asked as sat up to look at the clock.

"Well it starts at three. It is only a short walk away so I think we should leave at 2:15." Max said as if he had it all planned.

"Well that gives us enough time to get ready." She said pulling the sheets with her as she got up.

Zoe rummaged through her bag and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a red, Liverpool shirt and threw it at Max.

"What's this?" Max asked.

"Well I was under the impression that you were a fan." Zoe said in a sarcastic manner causing Max to fake a laugh. He began to unfold the shirt and as he turned it around his name 'Walker' was transferred onto the back of the top which caused him to smile.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I know but I wanted to." She replied as she bent down to kiss him.

They got ready and Max put on the top that Zoe had brought him and started parading around their hotel room in it causing Zoe to laugh.

"Come here." Max said as he grabbed his phone and extended his arm ready to take a photo of them both.

"No, Max I look terrible." She said moving away from the camera but Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side.

"I for one think you have never looked more beautiful in your life." Max said causing Zoe to smile and Max quickly kissed her and took a photo of them mid-kiss and then set it as his background.

"You ready to go?" Max said as he grabbed his wallet off the side and then walking back remembering the hotel key.

"Yeah." Zoe said as she finished her make up and walked out of the ensuite and into the main hotel room.

"Wow, you look..." Max stuttered unsure on what to say as he had never seen Zoe dressed as casually as this before and yet she still looked stunning.

"Should I change? Do I look terrible? I am going to change just-" Zoe was interrupted by Max's lips crashing against hers.

"You Zoe Hanna, never fail to make me fall in love with you all over again." Max said causing Zoe to blush.

They both exited the hotel and walked to the Liverpool game with huge smiles on their face, holding hands.

* * *

**Thank you so much as always I appreciate every single review. I am gutted that we have 2 more weeks without Casualty :( I missed it so much on Saturday. Please continue to R&R and I will update when I reach 147 reviews :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Max and Zoe took their seats in the stadium and started to take photos of their surroundings, sending them to everyone back at the ED. The game was about to begin so Max and Zoe stood up with the rest of the crowd to cheer on their team. Max had his arm wrapped around Zoe as they cheered and clapped in unison.

After a tense 30 minutes of the ball being in the end of the other team Liverpool finally scored and the crowd went wild. Max lifted Zoe up and spun her round before hugging her tightly in excitement as his team were now winning. Zoe was shocked at Max's public display of affection but couldn't help but smile at his happy expression that made him look like a kid in a sweetshop.

It was halftime and Max let out a loud sigh of relief as his team were winning.

"Someone is happy." Zoe shouted in his ear so that Max could hear her above the noise of the crowd and the loudspeaker.

"I am." Max replied.

"Sorry for my over excitement earlier, it's just you were there and I mean it's not like we're in Holby or anything."

"Max, its fine. It was amusing watching you act as if you were a teenage boy again." She said laughing as she recalled Max's reaction to the goal.

At that moment in time the Kiss Cam went around the stadium picking couples and strangers to kiss on the big screen. All of a sudden Max tapped Zoe on the shoulder.

"Kiss me." Max said quickly.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Kiss me." Max repeated.

"Why?"

"Zoe, please don't freak out, but look at the big screen." He said causing Zoe to look up and realise both her and Max were on the big screen. She went slightly red but before she could think about it Max pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips causing the crowd to cheer and the camera to pan to the next victims of the kiss cam whilst Zoe stood there frozen on the spot.

"Zoe, it's over. I think you can breathe now." Max said laughing.

"It's not funny Max; you have no idea who could have seen that." Zoe said.

"I don't really care. I'm enjoying a nice day out with my girlfriend." Max said as Zoe apologised and shook her shock from the previous event.

The match resumed and the second half was pretty dull but the one thing that made the second half special for Max and Zoe was that they suffered the ups and downs of the match hand in hand and for the first time they were not afraid to show those around them that they were a couple.

* * *

**Thank you for the ovely reviews. I am really excited for upcoming chapters as there is a huge plot twist coming up which I hope you all enjoy. I am going away on Monday so I am not going to be able to update for 2 weeks but I will update every day this week and when I get back I could try update twice a day. Is that okay? Please let me know and continue to R&R, I will update when I hit 153 reviews :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

"So Dr. Hanna, you've gone to the game with me, so what can I do for you?"

"I can think of a couple of things Mr. Walker." Zoe replied in a seductive manner.

"Oh really." Max said winking at Zoe as he pulled her close and softly kissed her on the lips, only to be interrupted but Zoe's phone ringing loudly in the room.

"Where is it?" Zoe asked looking at Max in confusion.

"This place is a mess, I have no idea." Max said throwing things across the room to making the area surrounding the noise increasingly louder. Finally Max reached it and immediately answered it.

"I'm sorry Zoe can't come to the phone at the moment, she is otherwise engaged." Max said causing Zoe to let out a small giggle and jump on top of Max, wrestling him for the phone. Once she had finally won, she had Max pinned down to the bed with one hand and her phone in the other.

"Zoe Hanna speaking." She replied to the impatient voice on the other end.

"Zoe I need you. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I need you to come home, please." the voice pleaded. Max ran kisses down the back of Zoe's neck but once Zoe heard what the voice had to say she froze causing Max to know that something was up.

"Zoe, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I'm on my way." Zoe said to the voice on the phone as she slowly hung up the phone and looked at Max with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Zoe, are you going to tell me or make me guess?" Max said to Zoe who was staring out of the window.

"It was Nick... He wants me to go back to Holby, says it's urgent." She said hesitantly trying not to make Max feel uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Max said in a calm manner.

"Max, you can stay for the rest of the weekend, meet up with old friends and do everything you wanted to do." Zoe replied packing her stuff into her suitcase.

"No, no. I've seen the game, its fine. " Max said in a monotonous voice trying to hide his emotions towards the matter.

"I'm so sorry Max. He sounded genuinely worried on the phone and if it is Yvonne's mum he is going to need someone there to help him through it."

Max packed his stuff away and they spent the entire time in silence. Max didn't want to say something to make Zoe upset and Zoe didn't want to bring up Nick in conversation any more.

They were finally all packed and ready to leave the hotel room. They handed in their key and made their way to Zoe's car and back to Holby.

"Thank you for everything Max." Zoe said out of the blue.

"I don't know any other man that would let their girlfriend go running back home from a weekend away to check on their ex."

"I'm not happy about it Zoe." He said looking at Zoe who had a slight look of guilt on her face.

* * *

**So, the 40th chapter. When I started I never imagined getting this far with all of your amazing reviews and support so thank you all. I would reay like to know whether you would like me to carry on with this story or whether you would like me to start another. Please let me know in a review or PM as I could end the story soon but could also continue it. So please review with your opinion, I will update when I get to 158 reviews but please let me know your opinion. Thank you all :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"Do you want to come in?" Zoe asked as she parked up outside of Nick's old flat.

"And see him make a pass at you? I think I'll pass." Max said in an angry manner. He was not happy that Zoe was prepared to ruin their first weekend away to be with her ex.

"He is not going to make a pass at me Max, he is just upset. I would do the same for you if we broke up." Zoe said trying to reason with him.

"Well that can be arranged." Max said as Zoe stormed out of the car.

"You know what Zoe. I pretended to be okay with it all but when it's all said and done it's a lie. I am not fine with this, with you and him. I don't trust him Zoe; he seems to have you exactly where he wants you because when he clicks his fingers you run back to him, without a thought towards me."

"What are you saying?" Zoe said confused as to what he was trying to get at.

"It's me or him. I can't constantly compete with a top surgeon in order to win you."

"I'm not a prize Max. Why are you being like this? You have nothing to worry about." Zoe pleaded.

"Really cause from where I'm standing I have a lot to worry about. Not only is some surgeon who you claim to have had 'amazing memories' with trying to get you back but he has ruined our only time alone together." Max said getting into Zoe's car.

"I'm sorry Zoe but if you can't see how this looks from my point of view then... You can get in the car and come home with me or stay with him, your choice." Max said to Zoe who walked towards the car and retrieved her handbag out of the car before returning back to Nick's front door. Max reversed the car out of the drive and shouted out of the window.

"I hope he makes you happy."

* * *

**So I am really sorry about that, but I felt it had to happen. This was the big twist that I was excited about. The next chapter that I have written should hopefully be ready by tomorrow or Sunday and it will be the last update before I go away. I will try and update whilst away but there is no garuntee that I will find a computer. SO please enjoy and continue to R&R, I will update when I get 165 reviews :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Zoe knocked on Nick's door repeatedly until he finally answered it.

"Easy there Zo, I'd still like my door to be intact." Nick chuckled slightly.

"Nick, I'm not really in the mood. Can you just tell me what's wrong and if you have any wine, then that would be a bonus." Zoe said as Nick stepped aside allowing her to enter the flat. He took her coat and then poured both of them a glass of the finest red wine he had. They sat on the sofa looking out over the view of Holby.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Surely it should be you telling me what's wrong. You called me back here, remember?"

"I know but let's sort you out first. They do say ladies first." Nick said winking at her. His wink always made her feel inferior to him.

"Oh Mr. Jordan, you are a gentleman." She said as she let out a small giggle.

"I try my best." He said which caused her to smile.

"There's that smile that I have been dying to see." He said causing her to smile even bigger.

"So this problem of yours..." Nick asked.

"My love life." Zoe replied.

"When has that _not_ been a problem of yours?" Nick joked causing Zoe to playfully hit him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad... anymore."

"Let me guess, that porter of yours?" Nick asked and Zoe nodded.

"Well technically he isn't my porter anymore." Zoe said as she downed the whole glass of wine.

"I'm so sorry Zo. If it makes it any better I didn't think he was right for you anyway." Nick said as he ran his fingers through Zoe's dark brown, silky hair.

"That makes it no better Nick because I thought he was right for me." Zoe said contradicting him.

"Well if he doesn't want to fight for you, that's his loss." Nick said grinning at Zoe.

"Why do you always know what to say?" Zoe asked as Nick leaned in closer.

"It's a gift." He replied as he made his move and kissed Zoe on the lips who responded.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. I know this chapter is not going to make a lot of you happy but do not fear I promise that there are more Zax scenes to follow. This is most likely going to be my last chapter for a few weeks as I am away but please continue to R&R and if I find wifi I will update and if not I will hopefully look forward to reading your lovely reviews when I get back. If you have any ideas for the story let me know and I will try write more chapters on the plane so when I get back I can update twice as often. Hope you all enjoy Holby and Casualty (when it is back). I know they are going to be FAB :)**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Zoe was the first to pull away and quickly resort to sipping her wine.

"So, you never told me what the urgent matter was that caused me to break up with my boyfriend." Zoe said as she shot a fake glare at Max.

"Zoe, please don't make me feel bad." Nick said.

"Sorry, it was a joke." She said resting her head on his chest.

"It feels right doesn't it?" Nick asked.

"What does?"

"This. Us." Nick replied as he smiled at her.

"Mhm." Zoe said not wanting to show that she was really thinking about Max.

"Anyway, what was this urgent matter? Is Yvonne's mother okay?" Zoe asked as it had slipped her mind that Yvonne's mother was ill.

"Yes, she is doing well, considering." Nick simply replied.

"Then what is the problem?" Zoe asked as she propped herself up against Nick's chest.

"In all honestly, it was a test."

"What?" Zoe asked confused

"I wanted to see who you would choose me or Max and you chose me which means we can try again Zo and make it work this time." Nick said smiling at Zoe who just stood up in anger.

"Are you telling me that I just ruined a weekend away with my boyfriend who is now no longer my boyfriend all because you were testing me? Please tell me this is a joke Nick." She started raising her voice and Nick just stood and shook his head.

"I love you Zo, you said you loved me on the phone."

"As a friend Nick. We are nothing more than friends. You can't handle seeing me happy, you'd rather me be alone like you." Zoe shouted forcing back the tears.

"What about our kiss then?"

"I was angry at Max and you were there. I cannot believe you." Zoe said as she stormed towards the door.

"Zoe, wait." Nick called after her.

"No Nick. You meddle in people's lives to make your own better but in the making you have got rid of the one person that I truly love." Zoe said as tears streamed down her face as she slammed the door in Nick's face.

* * *

**So I found free wifi in a rather run down cafe but here is the next update. I loved Zick so much but now I love Zax and I think Zick would be weird. Anyways please R&R the more I get the more determined I will be to find wifi :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Zoe rang Max multiple times but there was no answer and on various occasions it was obvious that he had began to immediately hang up on her. Tears were streaming down Zoe's face as she walked back to her apartment. As she reached the front door she realised that Max had returned her black Audi and had written a note on the door. Zoe took it in her hands and read it in her head.

_Zoe, from the day I met you I knew that you were out of my league and then when we kissed and things became more serious I thought that you were actually starting to like me for who I am but I guess I was wrong. I'm not mad at you Zoe, I'm mad at myself for believing that someone like you would ever go out with someone like me. So, I hope he makes you happy. _

_Max_

_P.S. I posted your car keys through the letterbox._

Zoe opened her front door and placed both her keys and the letter in the bowl and then walked into her kitchen pouring herself a large glass of wine and sitting on the sofa. She took a large sip of her wine and then called Max again and again until he finally answered.

"I need to see you." Zoe quickly said before he could hang up on her again.

"You had your chance Zoe. I hope that you are happy, I really do because you deserve it." Max replied in a calm manner.

"I don't deserve it Max. How can I?" she asked as it was evident in the way that she spoke that she had begun to cry.

"Zoe... Are you okay?" Max asked as his protective instincts kicked in.

"No. Are you?" She sobbed trying with all her might to hold back her tears but instead they kept falling.

"No." Max replied as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Sorry." Zoe said.

"I know." Max said as he hung up the phone leaving Zoe to find comfort in her glass of wine.

Zoe dragged herself upstairs and walked into the bathroom looking at her face that had smudged mascara running down her face and red, blotchy eyes. She held on to either side of the sink and washed her face to clear the evidence that she had been crying. She stood up and noticed Max's toothbrush in the jar and she let out a small smile. She then walked through to the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed with force. She felt the cold sheets next to her and missed the company that Max would provide her with. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Thankfully the airport has wifi but unfortunately there is no wifi at my next stop. Your reviews mean so much to me so please continue to R&R. I have the upcoming chapters planned and I am excited about them. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Zoe had been busy all day with a backlog of patients that Connie had left for her to clear whilst she was at various meetings throughout the day. She had bumped into Max a few times but he was the first to break the eye contact between them.

Zoe was filling out paperwork before she was called by Tess to help her with a young patient.

"Zoe, this is Aimee and she is nine years old. She broke her arm when falling from the top of a climbing frame." Tess said as she smiled kindly at Aimee.

"Hi Aimee, I'm Dr. Hanna. Can I have a look at that arm?" Zoe asked as Aimee complied and handed Zoe her arm. Zoe could tell that there was an evident break in the arm but needed an X-ray to be able to confirm the next course of treatment.

"Okay, Tess can we give her another 5mg of Morphine and Aimee can you lean forward for me?" Zoe asked to which Aimee did as she was told allowing Zoe to access the damage to her back.

"Okay, there is mild bruising to the back which may cause difficulty breathing but seeing as she hasn't experienced that yet I don't think that will be a problem. So Aimee, we are going to send you up for an X-ray now. It's nothing to worry about it is just a machine that will take a picture of your bone to tell me how to treat it so we can make it all better." Zoe said to which Aimee grabbed her hand and shook her head in refusal.

"I'm scared; please will you come with me?" Aimee asked Zoe who looked at Tess waiting for her approval. Tess nodded and Zoe agreed to go with the young girl.

"Can we get a porter in here please?" Tess asked as Max came over and opened the curtain which revealed Zoe holding the little girls hand.

"Where to?" Max asked in a monotonous manner.

"X-ray please." Zoe asked as Max pushed the bed towards the lift. He pressed the button and Max, Zoe and Aimee stood waiting for the lift in silence. When it finally arrived they all entered the lift and Zoe pressed the correct floor.

"You're coming?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Aimee asked if I could." Zoe replied to which Max just nodded his head.

They reached the X-ray and Zoe and Max together managed to calm Aimee down and she finally got her arm X-rayed after much refusal.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Max asked.

"Thank you both. You make a good team." Aimee said as she giggled slightly.

"Do we now?" Zoe asked as Aimee nodded.

"I wish that was true." Max said under his breath loud enough for only Zoe to hear.

"Shall we go back to the ED then?" Zoe put on a fake smile acting as if nothing had happened when in reality it was killing her not being with Max.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews as always they make my day. I will be home in 5 days but hope to have an update up before then but when I am back it will be updated on a regular basis. Please continue to R&R would love to make it to the 200 mark soon :D **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

They entered the lift and max and Zoe both went to press the button for the ED at the same time touching hand as they did so. They held it for a few seconds before Max pulled away leaving Zoe to press the button.

"Do you two not like each other?" Aimee asked.

"I like him but I don't think he likes me." Zoe said.

"Why?" Aimee asked.

"It's complicated sweetie." Zoe replied.

"Do you love him?" Aimee pestered.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." Zoe replied looking at Max.

"And do you love her?" Aimee said directing the same question to Max. Before Max could give his reply the lift came to a halt causing Zoe to stumble and fall onto Max and he immediately caught her.

"What was that?" Zoe asked still gripping on to Max shaking a little.

"It's okay, we'll ring for help." Max said holding on to Zoe with one arm and pressing the call button on the lift with the other. The button didn't work and Max let out a loud shout of annoyance.

"What is it?" Zoe asked still protectively shielded by Max.

"Power cut I think. That means we have no way of getting any help." He said looking into Zoe's dark brown eyes that were staring up at him.

"You love her, you want to kiss her, and you want to marry her." Aimee sang causing both of them to laugh and realise that she was singing because they were so close to each other and Max's arm was placed around Zoe's hip. Max quickly pulled away and walked to the other side of the lift.

"I need to get out of here." Max said in a raised tone of voice whilst hitting the side of the lift.

"Charming." Zoe replied.

"What do you expect me to say Zoe? That 'I am ecstatic to be stuck in a lift with my ex that I think I'm still in love with but she has moved on?' because that's why I've been avoiding you, not because I don't want to see you but because I can't." Max said as he collapsed to the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Aimee whispered.

"No." Zoe replied causing Max to look up.

"Truth is Aimee. I was stupid, my pathetic ex boyfriend pretended to have a fake problem to ruin my only shred of happiness which is that man sitting over there." She said pointing at Max.

"But I believed this stupid ex boyfriend of mine and ignored my actual boyfriend and went to visit him. Then we argued." Zoe continued gesturing between her and Max.

"So I stormed off and went to visit my ex who kissed me. I kissed him back because I was so angry at Max that I couldn't think straight. But it turned out that Max was right, my ex wanted me back and made up a whole story just to get me back." Zoe hesitated slightly.

"So what did you do?" Aimee said excitedly.

"I ran out and slammed the door in his face which I'm pretty sure actually hit him in the face." She said causing Max to laugh which automatically caused Zoe to giggle slightly.

"And then... Well... I guess we got stuck in a lift with a little girl called Aimee who broke her arm." Zoe said to which Aimee smiled intently at her.

"He loves you." Was Aimee's only reply to the whole story.

"And what makes you think that?" Zoe asked.

"Well, when the lift stopped and you fell he caught you and then didn't let go like that man in Titanic did. That means he _reallyyy_ loves you." Aimee said which caused Zoe and Max to laugh.

"I think he is trying to push you away to hide the fact that he can't live without you." Aimee said causing Zoe to look at Max for an answer.

"When did nine year olds become so clever?" Max asked.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I am back now so will hopefully update more often that I have been. Seriously your reviews mean the world to me and they make me so happy. I hope you like this chapter and please continue to R&R :D**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

All three of them sat in silence for a while not knowing what to do. Zoe didn't know where she stood with Max and Max didn't know whether he had pushed Zoe too far.

"Zoe?" Aimee called.

"Yes?"

"My arm really, really hurts." She said as she gripped it tightly.

"Don't touch it Aimee, you could make it even worse." She said as Aimee quickly let go causing Max to stand up and come to her aid.

"Here, take my hand." Max said as Aimee gave him her hand.

"The morphine must have worn off and we don't have any to hand." Zoe said to Max as she paced around the small space of the lift. Max let go of Aimee's hand and grabbed Zoe and held her shoulders.

"Calm down. You're making me nervous." Max said. They stood still staring each other in the eye for a few seconds but their gaze was broken by Aimee's voice.

"Kiss her." She smiled at Max and Zoe whilst she continually chanted it and clapped her good hand on her lap.

"Someone suddenly perked up." Zoe said.

"Yeah." Max said nervously.

"Look Max you don't have to kiss me. Just believe me when I say how sorry I am and that note you left, you realise you are an idiot don't you? The reason I love you is because unlike Nick and all the other guys you are always yourself. You remain the funny, handsome and charming porter that I fell in love with." Zoe smiled before walking over to Aimee.

"We are going to have to just take your mind off of the pain." Zoe said.

"Can we play 21 truths and dares?" Aimee asked excitedly.

"Yes of course we can." Max replied.

"Yeah." Zoe added in agreement.

Zoe was the first to reach 21 and she of course picked a dare as she was never one to easily be able to express her emotion through the truths.

"I dare you to kiss Max and if you don't then when we get out of here you have to buy me a chocolate bar." Aimee said with a cheeky smile on her face whilst Zoe looked at Max who didn't even bother to make eye contact with her.

"I'll buy you the chocolate bar. Next?" Zoe said as Aimee clapped excitedly.

Max was the next to reach 21 which made both Max and Zoe nervous. Max picked a truth as he knew what the dare would involve.

"Okay. Do you love Zoe? You have to answer otherwise you have to buy me a magazine." Aimee said looking at Max.

"Its fine Max, you don't have to answer. I'll buy you the magazine as well if you want to pass?" Zoe asked Max.

"Yes, I do love Zoe." Max replied to Aimee which made her let out a small shriek and Zoe simply smiled to herself but was reacting like Aimee on the inside.

Again Max was the one to reach 21 and this time he decided to take the dare.

"I dare you to kiss Zoe. Otherwise-"

"Does Zoe want to kiss me?" Max asked interrupting Aimee. Zoe looked at Max and then at Aimee who nodded her head in agreement with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes." She said causing Max to lean in towards Zoe and kiss her on the lips to which Zoe replied, running her hands through his hair as he pulled her in tighter towards him. Aimee let out another squeal of excitement causing them to break apart.

"Sorry." Max said to Aimee causing Zoe to look at Max and laugh.

"When I'm older, I wish I can be in love the way you two are." Aimee said as Max reached for Zoe's hand.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter I think it was probably the most fun to write. Also your reviews are so cute and motivating they literally make my day! I am almost at 200 reviews :O it is mad. Please continue to R&R I have some more cute Zax fluff coming up hopefully so yeah please R&R and have a good night :)_**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Max, Zoe and Aimee had been stuck in the lift for an hour and were beginning to get restless. Max and Zoe however had finally managed to get Aimee to fall asleep so that she could take her mind off of the pain which left them in peace together, but trapped.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Zoe said as she had become increasingly more anxious.

"I can't help but think back to being trapped in the helicopter." Zoe continued as a lump formed in her throat.

"Hey, in that helicopter you didn't have me there with you, but you do now." He said taking Zoe's hand and pulling her closer to him. He could already feel her breathing had started to calm and she had began to relax into his chest.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Zoe, I understand how hard being stuck in that helicopter must have been." Max replied hugging her tighter.

"No, I mean I'm sorry about Nick." Zoe said as her dark brown eyes looked up at Max who could tell that tears were about to fall.

"I know you are." He replied stroking her hair, keeping her close to his body giving both Zoe and himself a sense of comfort.

"So are we okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Max replied unsure on what to say. Zoe pulled apart from their embrace to talk to Max face to face.

"You guess?" Zoe questioned.

"I don't know Zoe, I do love you and I wouldn't know what to do without you but it did hurt, you choosing him over me. I thought that... You know what? I don't even know what I thought." Max said turning his back to Zoe and hit his head gently against the wall of the lift in frustration. Zoe bent down so that she was on her knees and hearing this max turned around.

"This is me, Dr. Zoe Hanna, ex Clinical Lead of Holby ED, on my knees begging for you Max Walker, the most charming, charismatic guy I know to take me back because I love him and I too wouldn't know what to do without him." Zoe said looking up at Max who stood in shock that Zoe was begging for him back.

Max still hadn't given an answer leaving Zoe on her knees and struggling to balance.

"Max? It would be great if I could have an answer, I'm getting old and my knees are going to pack in, in a minute." Zoe said causing Max to laugh and put his hand out for Zoe to take and stand her upright.

"You are such an old woman do you know that? But you are the best looking old woman that I know." Max said winking at Zoe causing her to laugh and hit Max playfully.

"So? That whole little speech thing, made a decision?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Dr. Zoe Hanna just got on her knees and begged for me back. I can hardly say no, can I?" Max said as Zoe swung her arms around Max's neck as he lifted her up and kissed her. Both of them happy that things could finally go back to normal.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you so much for getting me to 200 reviews *happy dance*. It's just so good to know that you are enjoying this. Please continue to R&R they are all appreciated. You guys are the best. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

The lift jolted again causing Max and Zoe to grin at one another and Aimee immediately woke up from her sleep. The lift generator started to run again and all three of them let out a loud sigh of relief. They reached the ED and all three of them exited the lift.

"Max!" Robyn said running up to him and hugging him.

"Woah there sis. I've only been gone an hour." he said causing her to punch him and at this moment Lofty walked around the corner.

"Max, you've had us worried sick mate." Lofty said as he walked past with a patient taking them to cubicles.

"What happened down here?" Max asked as he noticed that there was a louder than usual noise within the ED.

"Power cut. The backup generators failed on us as well, we've been working by torch lights." Robyn replied.

"That explains us getting stuck in a lift." He said as Robyn hugged him one more time.

"Zoe, where have you been? We needed you in rhesus." Connie said as she exited her office and saw the commotion by the lift.

"Sorry, we got stuck in the lift due to the power cut." Zoe replied anxious as to how Connie would react.

"Okay. Is the patient stable?" She asked.

"Yeah, luckily just a broken arm but we didn't have any morphine to numb the pain but she managed to get through it." Zoe said causing Connie to nod in approval.

"Okay well her mother is waiting for her in cubical 8. Get a nurse to plaster her arm and then discharge her please, we need the beds." Connie said as she strutted away.

Max and Zoe wheeled Aimee to cubical 8.

"Nice to know I was missed." Zoe said as Max let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't know what that feels like unfortunately. I am definitely loved." Max replied.

"If you keep bragging you can cross one woman off of your Max fan club list." Zoe joked as Aimee was reunited with her mum in cubicles. Max and Zoe said their goodbyes, leaving Aimee and her mum to talk in private.

"I didn't realise you were a member." Max said resuming their earlier conversation.

"Well someone has to be." Zoe winked as they made their way to reception.

"Hey, at least I have more members than you." Max said unsure as to whether he had overstepped the line or not.

"That is true." Zoe replied laughing.

"But you do have one very special member."

"Oh really? And who may that be?" Zoe asked in disbelief that anyone would want to be a fan of hers, especially after the lack of worry from members of staff surrounding her hour long disappearance.

"Me." Max said which unbeknown to him made Zoe feel extremely happy.

* * *

**So tonight's Casualty was slightly heart breaking at the end and if you've seen next weeks trailer there is more heartbreak to come :'( Anyway thank you for your continued support, it is well appreciated. Please continue to R&R it would mean a lot :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Zoe and Max finally reached reception and Noel and Louise were inundated with paperwork as the hospital system had been down due to the power cut. Zoe handed Louise another file to which she simply threw on top of the mountain she already had and Zoe simply rested her head on the desk.

"So, you two stuck in a lift together eh?" Noel said not taking his eye off of his work.

"Yeah, lucky me." Max replied in a sarcastic tone trying to hide the relationship between them.

"Oi. I may be tired but I can still make your life hell." Zoe replied slightly lifting her head of the desk to answer and then she placed it back.

"How could you not enjoy being stuck in a lift with the charming Dr. Hanna?" Max asked Noel in a joking manner.

"You are lucky I have no energy left but tomorrow be prepared." Zoe replied not moving her head this time.

"Someone needs to go home." Louise said noticing Zoe's lack of energy to fight Max back and Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Well I do feel for you Zoe. Being stuck with Max for an hour is enough to last you a life time." Louise replied causing Max to pull an over exaggerated shocked face.

"That Louise is very true." Zoe replied looking up and smiling.

"I bet my girlfriend doesn't feel like that." Max said returning the smile to Zoe.

"How do you know? Maybe she does and you just don't know." Zoe said picking up a file and helping with the paperwork in order to hide the smile that had appeared on her face.

"Well my girlfriend and I have a very close relationship, especially in the bedroom." Max said winking at Noel who nodded in approval.

"That is far too much information." Louise replied.

"Well it silenced Zoe." Noel said.

"Oh Noel, it is probably because she is jealous that I am a taken man now and am no longer available. It's obvious that she secretly wants me."

"Oh yes Max that will definitely be the reason. I mean how could I resist?" She said walking over and getting extremely close to him.

"That's the problem... I am irresistible." Max said as he pursed his lips together in an attempt to kiss Zoe but she simply put her fingers to his lips and began to walk away, grabbing her bag and phone from the front desk as she sweeped towards the exit, winking back at the three of them.

"Oh Max, I think you'll find it's me that is irresistible. Don't worry we won't tell your girlfriend." Zoe said with a huge smile on her face as pushed the double doors of the ED entrance and disappearing into the night leaving Louise and Noel to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Very funny guys... Very funny." Max said thinking of a way to get her back but then he swiftly ran after her so that he could get a lift home.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I haven't got many recently so if you are reading just let me know. I the next few chapters planned and written so wheni get a few reviews I'll update again so please continue to R&R :) **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

Zoe had gone back to Max's as he insisted that not only was it quicker but Robyn and Lofty were out at the pub for the night. Max was asleep but had one arm wrapped around Zoe and the other holding on to her arm. Zoe lay awake with her hand in Max's looking around the room that presented itself as a mess.

Zoe briefly closed her eyes to compose herself from the thoughts that were circulating around inside of her head. She opened her eyes and for the first time in a long while felt the feeling of dissatisfaction. Her 40th birthday was looming and she realised that she hadn't done much with her life. When she was at school she worked hard to become a doctor and then when she became a doctor she worked hard to stay a doctor. In between the hard work she relaxed by drinking and partying which seemed like a stimulating way to retreat from the hectic ED but as she was laying in Max's bed she realised that throughout her 40 years in this earth she had nothing to show for it.

Zoe thought back to everyone that she had ever been with: Sean Anderson, he was a well paid consultant who had two beautiful children Lucas and Amelia with Jess and despite being divorced he is now happily remarried to his new wife. Matt Strong, newly wedded to a consultant on the paediatric ward and is looking forward to becoming a father in a months time. Nick Jordan, despite having anyone he had devoted his life to his job and had a shiny plaque to show for it in Michigan where he has been awarded for his surgical ability. Zoe Hanna, lost her post as Clinical Lead at Holby General and has no one in her life but a porter who has been kept a secret from the rest of the staff.

She pushed Max's arm off of her making sure that she didn't wake him and the slowly eased herself from the bed, picking up her shoes and purple dress she snuck out of the room and slid into her dress. After that she bolted for the door and started her car up and sped off back to her apartment.

As she opened the door she put her keys in a dish and the stopped as the reflection that matched her exterior appeared in the mirror. She moved towards it and pulled up her face slightly to hide the fact that tomorrow she is 40. She opened a bottle of red wine and took a sip and returning to the mirror she saw the true Zoe Hanna that everyone else saw. A 40 year old woman that worked to hard and got no where so eased the pain with cigarettes and alcohol and whether something within Zoe snapped or whether she had too much alcohol she threw the wine bottle at the mirror with enough force that it not only shattered the wine bottle but smashed the mirror.  
"What's another 7 years of bad luck?"

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this. I understand that this wasn't the most exciting chapter but if I get 3 reviews I'll update again tonight so please R&R :)**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

The next morning Zoe sat down in her shared office with Connie and placed her bag and coat on the coat stand and the placed her coffee mug on her desk and started to work on the mountain of admin that builds up everyday. This had become very much a routine for Zoe and for first time Zoe felt that she had done this a million times before. At this moment Connie walked in and place a singular sheet of paper on her desk and then sat down.

"What's this?"

"Four weeks pre paid, pre planned holiday, just to let you recharge your batteries." Connie said with a false, pretentious smile.

"My batteries are fully charged, thank you." Zoe said unsure as to whether Connie was genuinely worried or was just trying to push her out of the department.

"Zoe, the records show you haven't taken a break since becoming clinical lead. I just thought that now you're not you deserve a bit of TLC, a bit of down time." Connie said whilst typing a reply to an email.

"I don't need a break Connie. I'm fine." Zoe said as she grabbed her stethoscope and slammed the office door shut.

The ED was quieter than usual which Zoe wasn't pleased about as she didn't want to be stuck with her thoughts for a second more. She walked to reception so that she could treat the first patient that was wheeled through the doors.  
"Ah Zoe, you've got a couple of cards here." Louise said handing Zoe her mail.  
"Thanks." Zoe said as she opened them to reveal various birthday cards from old friends and her mum causing Zoe to sigh.  
"Is it your birthday?" Louise asked.  
"Err... Yeah but it's no big deal. Please don't say anything to anyone."  
"Why?" Louise asked as she could hear the desperation in Louise's voice.  
"I just don't like people knowing my business Louise. Keep it to yourself if you want to keep your job." Zoe said angrily as she walked towards the door where Molly was wheeled through the doors.

"Dr. Hanna, what a lovely surprise. Happy Birthday, see I don't forget the day an angel gets brought into the world." Molly said with a smile.  
"How old then?" Jeff asked causing Tamsin to laugh.  
"Cubical 2 Jeff." Zoe said as she followed them.  
"Bye Molly and Happy Birthday Zoe." They both said before exiting.

"So Molly what is the problem this time?" Zoe asked as she helped Molly onto the bed.  
"It's my leg doctor, I blacked out and fell on a branch which the paramedics refused to take out." She said wincing in pain as Zoe felt around the branch.  
"Well Molly we'll send you up to X-ray to make sure the branch hasn't damaged any nerves and then we'll send you for a head ct to see if we can sort out what cause the initial black out." Zoe opened the curtain and seeing as Max was the only one around she called him to take Molly up for an X-ray. Max took the breaks off of the trolley and pushed it past Zoe without saying a word.

* * *

**Thank you all fot the lovely reviews. Please continue to R&R and a new chapter shall be up form you all tomorrow evening. :) **


	53. Chapter 53

Max was on his way back from taking Molly for a scan when he saw Zoe typing up patient notes.  
"Mollie blacked out in the scanner and the surgeon took her straight to theatre. Turns out she has a clot on the brain or something. It had a long name but I can't remember it." Max said laughing.  
"Subdural hematoma?" Zoe asked in a serious matter.  
"Errr... Yeah I think that was it."  
"Okay." Zoe said returning to the computer and typing away acting as if Max wasn't there. She could still feel his presence behind her so she exited the web page and then walked towards the door.

Max quickly walked over to Zoe who quickly turned the corner so that they could have a conversation with a bit of privacy.  
"Is this the part where you say we need to talk?" Zoe said in an unfriendly manner accentuating her words by using apostrophes with her hands.  
"No, this is the part where you avoid a difficult conversation by being unnecessarily hostile." Max replied waiting for her apology.  
"Right well to be honest Max, I'm not in the mood to go through some petty argument so I'm going to check on Molly and when you're ready to be civil page me." Zoe said walking away.  
"You're asking me to be civil? Zo, I'm the one that is being civil because I thought you'd like to know how Molly was but obviously I overstepped the mark." Max fought back causing Zoe to to whip her head round and face him. She wasn't in the mood, especially not today.  
"Firstly, don't call me that and secondly I appreciate you informing me about Molly but seeing as that is in your job remit I don't understand what you expect me to say."  
"Maybe a thank you wouldn't go a miss and maybe a sorry could have been thrown in there somewhere."  
"Well thank you for informing me but as for the sorry, I have nothing to be sorry for."  
"Try for not only walking out on me but for being a right cow about the whole situation." Max said as he looked at Zoe with tears in his eyes.  
"Well that just about sums me up me doesn't it Max?" Zoe said as she began to walk away.  
"Oh and happy birthday for what it's worth. I did get you a present but you didn't stay around for long enough to receive it." Max said as Zoe continued walking with tears in her eyes.

She didn't realise that Max knew when her birthday was and didn't realise that he had gone through the hassle of getting her a gift. Zoe rethought about her actions towards Max and realised that she was in fact being incredibly hostile. She thought about apologising but then again her head was still all over the place, contemplating her future and her past. Maybe Max had a place in her future but Zoe remembered her age compared to his and knew that is she stayed with him, she'd be holding him back and depriving him of a family.

* * *

**Thank you all again for the reviews. If I get four more reviews I will definitely update tomorrow. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Zoe rushed through the ED in the search of a quiet place where she could process her thoughts. She walked past cubicles and found a store cupboard in which she quickly entered making sure no on saw her. She closed the door and collapsed beside the cabinet with her head in her hands. Not only did Zoe realise that she had pushed Max too far but she realised that her life revolved around work which has stopped her from having any hope of a social life or a life away from work.

The door opened and Tess stood there looking at Zoe who sat, slumped on the floor holding her head. She entered the large cupboard and closed the door behind her.  
"Zoe." Tess said her name sighing.  
"Tess, please don't start I know I shouldn't be in here but I'm having a bad day and..." Zoe said just sighing as she reached the end of an unfinished sentence.  
"Happy birthday." Tess simply replied sitting down next to her.  
"Well that's the first problem." She said causing both of them to laugh.  
"It's not so bad, try being 16 years older, then it'll hit you."  
"You may be older but you have more to show for it." Zoe said rubbing her head.  
"Yes, all of the wrinkles you mean?"  
"No, I mean you have Sam and you had Mike for the better part of a 20 year marriage and what do I have? Nothing. I've hit 40 and have nothing to show for it." Zoe said as she felt comfortable in the knowledge that Tess would lend he a shoulder to cry on.  
"Zoe you and I we are very different. For one, I am Clinical Nurse Manager whereas you are a consultant which is a job that requires more time and energy. I love my job and by no means am I suggesting that it is easy but I don't envy you consultants. You don't get a break from being a doctor so you forget to make a life outside of the ED. You're not the first that this has happened to and you won't be the last either." Tess said as she gave Zoe a hug and Zoe collapsed into Tess' embrace.  
"Connie offered me holiday leave." Zoe said looking up at Tess who had began to stand up.  
"There is no one more deserving of a break than you Zoe." She said as she held out a hand to Zoe.  
"It's okay to take a breather from the chaos. It doesn't mean that you are weak if you take a break... It just shows that you're human." Tess said as Zoe got up and walked out of the cupboard.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it too :) I will update again tomorrow if I get at least 4 more reviews so please continue to R&R :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Zoe walked to the ward where Molly was recovering from her operation. She opened the doors and went in and sat beside her bed.  
"How you feeling?" Zoe asked.  
"Like I've just had brain surgery." Molly said trying to make light of the situation.  
"That might be because you have. Is there anyone I can call for you?"  
"No thank you dear. I've been alone all my life, think it's a bit late for me to find company now." Molly said as look of sadness washed over her face.  
"I know the feeling." Zoe said.  
"Let me guess... Been working all of your life, so you've never had a chance to work at building a life away from work."  
"It's like you know me." Zoe said as she ran her hand through her hair.  
"That's because I do. I used to be like you, so focused on making sure I made a living so that I never went without, when in reality I missed out on the best part of living. You know what that is Dr. Hanna?" She said as Zoe shook her head.  
"Adventure and love, but I guess they both come hand in hand. If I had a second chance I would focus less on a career and more on living life to the fullest. Isn't it ironic how you are so fixed on fixing others that you neglect to fix yourself."  
"Are you sure your not a psychiatrist?" Zoe said trying to dismiss the whole situation.  
"It doesn't take a genius to work that one out. Dr. Hanna promise me something?" Molly asked.  
"I'm sure I can comply depending on what it is."  
"Don't make the same mistake as me. You think that it's too late to change your life but believe me it's not." Molly said as Zoe just nodded and stood up to leave.  
"Well, get well soon." Zoe said as she quickly exited the ward and took a deep breath.

She made her way to her joint office to think things through but opened the door to see Connie at her desk. Zoe was about to walk out when Connie called her back.  
"Zoe... Have you had a chance to think about my earlier proposal?"  
"Yes." Zoe said  
"And?" Connie said pushing for an answering secretly hoping that she would agree to the holiday leave.  
"And, my head has been all over the place today but I have never been more clear on anything in a while." Zoe said.  
"You still haven't given me an answer."  
"The answer is I quit. As of the end of my shift I resign, I know I have notice to work out but I gathered the holiday leave would cover that." Zoe said as Connie just stared at her in shock.

* * *

**Really wanted to update tonight, so here it is as promised. There are three chapters to go before I finish this fan fic for a while. I just feel with Zoe taking a break it will be a good place to break in the story. I will update again tomorrow if I get at least 4 reviews. I love reading all of your reviews they are great, so please continue to R&R :)**


	56. Chapter 56

"Zoe... That's not quite what I meant." Connie said.  
"I know, it's just that I've been working here for 7years and I've never taken so much as a break. It's draining."  
"Well then take a break now, I don't understand." Connie asked confused as to where the sudden urge to leave had come from.  
"You wouldn't understand." Zoe said not wanting to offload her problems onto Connie who she still had a rocky relationship with.  
"Try me."  
"Fine, I just need to make myself a life away from the ED. You have Grace but my life seems to revolve around the ED." Zoe said collecting things from her desk.  
"You'll have my resignation letter by the end of the shift." Zoe said sitting down to write it.  
"Zoe I-" Connie was interrupted by Tess entering the office.  
"Major RTC coming in, Connie you're needed in rhesus."  
"Just don't leave before seeing me okay? We have no agreed to this or resolved anything until we talk it through." Connie said before leaving the room.

Zoe had finished writing the letter so decided to place it on Connie's desk. She looked around the room for anything that she wanted to take with her and then rested her head in the desk. She heard the door quickly open and then close again.  
"Connie, look I've made up my mind. Please just accept my resignation letter." Zoe urged not bothering to lift her head of the desk.  
"You're what?" Max asked standing in front of Zoe in utter shock.  
"Max, I thought you were Connie."  
"I get that a lot." He said making Zoe laugh slightly.  
"What's up Zoe?" He asked sitting on the edge of her desk.  
"I feel old and I'm tired of not having a life." Zoe said as she looked up at him.  
"Well, I for one think you look amazing."  
"Well I don't feel it."  
"Not even when you're with me?" Max said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Max... Inappropriate."  
"So you're leaving?" Max said the burning question that was on his mind.  
"Yes I am. I'm gonna miss this place but it's something I have to do."  
"Obviously you'll miss me the most."  
"Obviously." Zoe said laughing.  
"So where you off to next then?"  
"America, I think. There's someone call Adam Trueman who I used to work with out there."  
"America? Zoe I thought you were just moving to another hospital around here." Max said as Zoe shook her head.

There was an awkward silence between the pair whilst Zoe continued to put her office essentials into boxes whilst Max keep his eyes fixated on her. He was the first to break the silence.  
"Zoe?" He said as she shot her head around to face him.  
"What about us?" He asked quietly.  
"I'm letting you go Max, you'll be better off without me." She said smiling at him.  
"Stop pretending that you are doing me a favour by leaving because you're not. Maybe I don't want to let you go... Ever thought about that? Maybe I like the Zoe who hasn't had much of a life but makes me feel as if I have, and perhaps I like the Zoe that is older than me because I couldn't care less what age she is... She's still gorgeous." Max said in an angry manner.  
"Max I-" Zoe said but was interrupted.  
"I don't want to hear it Zoe. You continually make decisions for yourself and never think about the impact on anyone else. How is Connie going to cope a consultant down? Who is going to stop the Caleb and Ethan wars? Who is going to be there for Rita? But most importantly what am I going to do without you?"  
"You'll find another girl to ease the pain I'm sure of it."  
"Maybe I don't want to find another girl, Zoe. Don't you get it? I only want you but this seems to be an unrequited relationship where you neglect to tell me how you feel because apparently you already know. Do you know that I want to be with you more than anything else?" He asked and Zoe shook her head.  
"Well I guess Dr. Hanna doesn't quite know everything." He said before leaving the room.

Zoe sat in her chair staring at the clock. 2 hours before she finished her last shift in the ED and for the first time when she thought about this she felt genuinely sad because she knew that there were people in the hospital that relied on her. Then her mind switched to Max, who she had never ever considered when making her decision. She needed him as much as he needed her but she could never tell him that. Connie walked into the office and looked at Zoe who smiled at her weakly.  
"I'm so confused." Zoe said and Connie nodded and picked up the piece of paper that was on her desk.

* * *

**Thank you all. So this is the penultimate chapter and the final one will be up tomorrow. I am so excited for you all to read the last chapter. Please continue to R&R**. :)


	57. Chapter 57

Connie just sat there looking at Zoe's resignation letter and she suddenly realised that Zoe was serious about leaving the ED for good.  
"Look, I know we haven't seen eye to eye but you are by far one of the best doctors I have ever had the pleasure of working with and I'm not the only one that depends on you. The staff here rave about you and you always have their best intentions at heart. I understand you've been here for a long time but that's because you enjoy it. If you could change your career right now and become anything you want to be, what would you choose?" Connie asked looking at Zoe as if pushing her to answer the question.  
"I'd be a doctor." Zoe said as a small smile appeared on her face.  
"I know it can feel lonely at times and even though I love Grace, I don't get to see her a lot but what makes that better is the feeling you get when you save someone's life and allow them to return to their loved ones." Connie said as she smiled at Zoe.  
"Look, why don't you take the holiday leave and clear your head and come back when your ready because you and I both know you'll miss it after a while." Connie looked at Zoe nervous about her answer but Zoe's eyes were fixated on the clock.  
"Okay." Zoe said as she realised that she loved her job and people relied on her to save them, not only the patients but the staff too.  
"Thank you Zoe. You can leave early if you like, not much is going on." Connie said as she threw Zoe's resignation letter in the bin and started typing an email to Guy. Zoe grabbed her coat and a box of her things and reached the door.  
"Zoe." Connie said causing her to turn around.  
"I'm glad you changed your mind. I hope you have a nice break."

Zoe walked into reception and placed the box on the desk.  
"Louise, could you forward my mail to my home address from now on please?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, of course. Where are you off to on your holiday break then?" Louise asked.  
"I don't know yet, wherever my credit card takes me."  
"So you'll be travelling to the moon and back?" Noel asked knowing the large pay rate that Zoe gets.  
"Very funny Noel. I'll see you both when I'm back." She said as she picked up the box and walked towards the exit where Tess and Charlie stood.  
"It'll do you some good getting away from this place for a bit." Charlie said giving her a hug.  
"I hope so." Zoe said as Tess was next to give her a hug.  
"We are going to miss you. I can't remember a time when you weren't around." Tess said.  
"That makes me feel old." Zoe said as they all laughed.  
"I'll see you soon." Zoe said as she quickly made her way to her car, not liking to make a fuss over the fact that she would not be returning for a while.

Tess and Charlie made their way to reception and joined in the conversation about Zoe with Noel and Louise.  
"What is it going to be like without Zoe?" Charlie asked.  
"A lot quieter, that's for sure." Noel replied causing them all to laugh in reminiscence.  
"I remember when me and Zoe went to my dad's old peoples home and sang to everyone." Noel said.  
"I remember Zoe and Connie's huge fight right in front of our desk." Louise said.  
"I'm going to miss her." Tess said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Now who's going to send me a valentines day card?" Charlie asked.  
"You got a valentines card from Zoe?" Noel said loudly in shock as Charlie nodded.  
"Frame it my friend, I can only dream of that." Noel laughed as Max approached the desk.  
"What's your favourite memory of Zoe?" Louise asked Max.  
"What?" Max asked confused.  
"Zoe's gone on some long extended holiday break and we were just saying how we were going to miss her." She replied.  
"Where is she?" Max rushed his sentence.  
"Getting in her car last I saw her." Charlie said as Max ran out of the ED.

"Zoe!" Max shouted as he saw Zoe by her car.  
"Max I can't do the whole goodbye thing, please just let me go." She said trying to hold back the tears that had started to form.  
"Why say goodbye when I could come with you?" Max asked as he quickly thought of this brilliant idea.  
"No Max I can't do that to you. I need time to figure out who Zoe Hanna is, not Dr Zoe Hanna but the real Zoe."  
"I can help you do that."  
"No, no you can't. I have to do this on my own."  
"What am I meant to do without you?" Max said as a tear rolled down his cheek which he quickly wiped away.  
"Make a life, find someone who loves you, have a family. I don't know do everything that I couldn't give to you."  
"That's the problem Zoe, I don't want to find anyone because I want you."  
"I can't give you a family Max and I wouldn't forgive myself if I deprived you of that."  
"Zoe, you are one hell of a doctor but when it comes to real life you are rubbish, don't you realise I don't want any of that. I just want you." He confessed grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. He crashed his lips against hers and Zoe responded but was the first to pull away.  
"Max, you realise this doesn't change anything. I'm still leaving, I have to." Zoe said opening her car door.  
"That might have not changed your mind but I was hoping this might." He said handing her a small box with a bow wrapped around it.  
"Happy Birthday." He said as she pulled out a heart shaped pendant that was engraved with a Z and M on one side and on the other it said 'Mary Jane and Spider-Man.' Zoe let out a small gasp.  
"Max, you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she smiled at the small box that he took out of her hands and placed around her neck.  
"Max, it's beautiful." She said as he put it on her.  
"Well then I guess it was worth all of those extra shifts." He said with huge grin on his face.  
"Please stay Zoe." He quickly said as he grabbed her hand.  
"Max... I can't. This is something I have to do. But I promise that I will be back."  
"What am I meant to do until then? Don't you dare say move on because I don't want to be with anyone else accept you Zoe Hanna."  
"Well then wait."  
"What?"  
"Wait for me Max." She said as she got into her car and drove off away from the ED slowly feeling the weight ease from her shoulders.  
"I love you Zoe." She heard Max shout after her.  
"I love you too." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks but she knew for the first time that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**THATS IT GUYS :( I am so grateful for all of your reviews and support, you're all amazing and I also read all of your stories which are thoroughly enjoyable. I might continue with this when Zoe returns but it's my last year at school so I'm going to have to work my ass off. HAPPY CASUALTY DAY AND ITS THE LAST EPISODE OF SERIES 28. If you would like to review I wold love to read them, so please R&R. I enjoyed writing this chapter so, so much. You are all amazing :) **


End file.
